Power Rising
by SaSW
Summary: Girls going to Middle Earth from here. With kind of a purpose and a funny plot, see what happens when something that always happens in LOTR fanfiction happens again! See chapters for details.Rating for curses-F word;innuendo.
1. We are what?

**Power Rising**

**Author:** Sarina (StarMage)

**About:**

Well… This is a more tame and refined version of 'Not Very Original, but LOOK WHO IS HERE!' Basically, four teens sent to Middle Earth on a mission, each with gifts. Could possibly become a Mary Sueish matter, but that's amusing XD

**A/N========1/11/2011:** THE FIRST 6 CHAPTERS ARE **FROM 4 YEARS AGO**. Any chapters after 6 will probably be better written and less... insane? Hopefully?

**Disclaimer:** I obviously am not the first to do a fic like this, so NYAHA. And, LOTR is not mine. Lah

**Bolded - Instant Message**

And I'll be commenting throughout this whole dammed fic

Also, lotsa stuff like the use of curses including fuck. If this really ticks anyone off, I'll change it to a star, 'kay? Also, innuendo, stuff like that Not too gorey, though.

**Chapter revision:**

1/11/2011

**NAME CHANGES** ARE AS FOLLOWS (so I don't have to keep switiching now that I'm updating and get confused as to what names I'm using ~_~)  
Meghan = ROBIN  
Melissa = ZOE  
Jen = GWEN  
Sarah = SARACELI

_Note: Screen names are made up one the spot—please don't IM thinking it's a real screen name, all right?_

**Hot4Hobbits127logged on…**

…

_Chat19278400_

**Hot4Hobbits127**: Hello?

Robin peered intently at the screen. Her fingers waited impatiently on the keys as she waited for a response. Yet, there was hesitation and surprise when she saw that Saraceli, of all people, was on. Pale green eyes blinked as she averted her gaze to her digital clock. The bold hot red numbers showed the time to be near 11 P.M.

A tiny smile lit her face, pink complexion shadowed by the tiny lamp behind her. Brushing back strawberry blond bangs from her brow, she fixed the part to the side as she waited to Saraceli to respond.

Zoe beat her to it.

**MPGisMaHWiFelogged on…**

…

**MPGisMaHWiFe:** Hellllooo… Whoa, Saraceli's on! DUDE!

**TsubasaNoHoshi:** Har, har, very funny, Zoe. How's everyone?

Saraceli rolled her eyes at the comment. Yet, those hazel orbs were laughing along with them. She sighed, inclining her head forward as she reached to the end of her desk to grab her water bottle, A mix of many shades of brown strands fell past her chin and to her lips, causing her to real a pale hand up to swat them away to fall back with the longer layers of hair secured in a band. Rubbing absently at a random freckle on her wrist she watched as the other two replied.

**Hot4Hobbits127:** Good. Watching LOTR ROTK EE. May go on and off… Gah, Frodo… so HOT.

Zoe chuckled at that typing:

**MPGisMaHWiFe:** Don't wanna know where you other hand is right now :-P

That received a wink from the other two, and Zoe laughed out loud as she typed. Almond eyes closed briefly before she started to tell them about her day. Tanned fingers worked quickly across the pad, occasionally having to fix a typo. Her think black hair was up in a bun, streaks of blond placed neatly at her widow's peak and beyond.

**HoshiNoTsubasa: **Zoe, I have successfully warped your fragile little mind. I should put that on your birthday cake! XD

**MPGisMaHWiFe: **Boo yah! Sounds like a good old time

**Hot4Hobbits127: **What? Whacking off?

Robin blinked curiously at the screen, gently reaching for her wooden ocarina sitting on the top of her monitor. She quickly opened a website that showed the music sheets for The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. Her fingers started pushing against random holes as her DVD player got ready to load the LOTR DVD.

**HoshiNoTsubasa: **Noo… You missed the birthday part. Though, it could be. Order those big black vibrators, Mel! XD!

Saraceli chuckled to herself, glancing down at her feet to see her cat inspecting her bed.

**MPGisMaHWiFe: **WOOT! I'll go get my mommy's credit card! ;-)

**HoshiNoTsubasa: **Speaking of woot… I SAY WOOT TO BEING DRUG FREE! WoooOoo!

**MPHisMaHWiFe: **… Riiiight, Saraceli. And… FUCK! YOU CALLED ME MEL! NONONO!

**HoshiNoTsubasa: **XD! That was soooo, like, three things agooo, hello!... If I ever really speak like that, please, dear Jesus, SMACK ME!

**MPGisMaHWiFe: **No problem, there, homie.

**HoshiNoTsubasa**: Hn… Haru's on a tirade. And Gwen should be signing on. Drop her a line for me, will you? Gotta make sure Haru isn't killing a dog or chewing a wire, BRB.

**HoshiNoTsubasaidle…**

Saraceli pushed out her wooden chair and rose slowly. She stepped around her bed and found Haru, her tiny cat curled into a ball on her 2nd Edition LOTR: The Fellowship of The Ring novel. Her gray fur contrasted with the black cover.

"Haru…" she sighed, reaching to down lift her.

Suddenly, the cat jumped off, startled.

"Wah—Haru?" Saraceli slipped onto her carpet, and her eyes widened.

**MPHisMaHWiFe**: Dammit! :-( TC is all over my Lord of the Rings DVD! Dammit… brb. EVIL BROTHER ASS…

Frustrated, the teen spun in her chair, and the DVD landed on her lap. TC fled from the room with a toothy grin. Rolling her eyes she stopped and looked down. Her heart pounded wildly.

"WHAT THE FU-"

Robin cuddled up with her pillow turning from the screen of her Mac to the larger screen across her room, and blinked rapidly. She gently fingered her ocarina. (A/N:… ahem)

"Like a bad fanfic—" she muttered before shrieking as a light shot into her chest. She distantly heard an IM message sent reach her computer as she removed her lips from the ocarina.

"Oh…" Robin moaned, throwing an arm over her eyes to block out the sun's light. She heard a chorus of grumbles from beside her. The teen twisted onto her side to find Zoe beside her, grasping her temples. "Zoe?" Then, she looked at the wooden instrument still grasped tightly in her hand. She giggled to herself. "Fuck yah! The ocarina is MAGICAL! Right,Zoe? Oh, wait, Zoe?"

"Gah, Meg? What…?" she trailed off, mouth still open in the slightest as her eyes took in something seemingly more interesting behind her friend.

Robin pushed herself onto her knees, scared to turn. With a reluctant sigh, she let her gaze follow up from the bottom of a red robe to the face of…

Elrond.

….

"Milady… May I ask who you are?" he asked, voice deep and exactly like what she was watching minutes before.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Robin threw herself back, colliding with Zoe who tried to catch her, the two tumbling onto an empty seat. Zoe nudged Robin off, wincing as the stone rubbed against her thin pajama shirt.

"… Odd. Must I ask again? Please, also… state what you are wearing?" the lord pressed, a brow raising as he studied the girls' outfits.

"Well, mine is FUBU brand," Zoe started, realizing, hey, this could not get any weirder, so… Motioning to her thin spaghetti strap tank and bathrobe which matched her shorts she continued. "… And my mom got it for me for Christmas, which wasn't that cool since I wanted an iPod, but I guess ya can't have anything, right?"

"Zoe? Sh." Robin suggested, blushing down at her own rainbow striped baby-tee and pants. She stood and bowed slightly.

"Lord Elrond, I am Robin. This," she pointed to the purple clad girl, "is Zoe."

Elrond looked to those surrounding him and Robin uttered 'Oh my freakin' God,' under her breath. They were at the Council of Elrond.

"Odd names. They may be spies. After all, why would these… females be attending? This is no place for them." Boromir suggested, and Zoe smiled.

"Hey! He's cuter in the actual place. Unless you do acid, too?" she joked, and laughed nervously. Then, she remembered the accusation. "Wait, what? Who the hell are you calling a spy? You got a problem with me, bitch?"

Then they both knew this was very real. No acid-induced-dream.

"We're not anything like that! We like you!" Robin protested.

"We're your homies! Come on…" Zoe pleaded; hand on her hip and eyes glaring at those around her.

Silence met them and two Elves quickly took the girls. They held their arms behind their backs.

"No need to fret, please. This is just a precaution temporarily. Now, tell us well… what made you all drop here in the middle of my council? There should be a valid reason… Lord Boromir is correct; this is not the most fit place for young girls." Elrond decided, brows furrowed. Boromir nodded to himself smugly. He was finally being backed up…

"Story? Fine. We—I think her too—" Zoe nodded over to Robin who blushed when she saw Elijah Wood Frodo guy sitting and staring at her. "Were sucked into a portal."

"Ah," that was Gandalf's sigh of acknowledgement. "So the myth is being fulfilled…" He nodded thoughtfully.

"Myth? Wait, so we were meant—"

"My Lord!" a clear voice rang out. All eyes were on an Elven guard who looked… rather messed up. "This girl… found her outside…" He glared at the one he held captive. "She fell from a portal…"

"Gwen!" Robin cried with some relief. The brunet smiled, blue eyes shimmering.

"He freaked me out. Had to kick him." She announced.

"And you are…?" Elrond inquired. Gandalf looked rather pleased an amused with the turnout. Boromir, on the other hand, was muttering curses, a hand raising to rub his temples.

"Gwen. Gwen from Canada." She tried to bow, shook off the elf, and tried again.

Robin and Zoe were released as well, and Gwen made her way over.

"You're good if you can recognize me from the pics' I sent you and Saraceli…"

"Saraceli! God, if Saraceli were here…" Robin stopped as she watched her internet pen-pal.

"Saraceli is." Gwen stated.

Everyone looked at her and she glared.

"WHAT?" She demanded of those, becoming creeped out by those intense gazes. "…Saraceli didn't make it?" her eyes softened, and she looked about, and indeed did not see her online friend. "Oh damn… the Elves…"

"What about Elves?" Elrond demanded, startled. He had risen from his chair, and was looking expectantly at the human who stood in her jeans and yellow vest. A black turtleneck lay beneath. Thick bangs fell over her brows, showing high cheeks bones.

"They weren't very nice after I kicked them. Saraceli was next to me and we tried to stay together. I think she tried to follow, but… she was giving the other Elves a hard time." She grinned at the thought and the Elves felt uneasy, especially her ex-captor.

"My Lord, this other one is—wait, did you say "she"?" he asked, eyes widening.

"KYAH!" a shout was heard and a figure came rolling in, over a shoulder and off to the side, ready to jump into a full stance.

Saraceli was in a readied position, eyes on fire, and skin wet with sweat. She had some tears, dirt marks, and even a small cut on her cheek. She breathed heavily.

"Fucking jerks…"

"HALT!" a voice rasped out and an arrow flew, aim messy. Robin stepped back in a bad reaction, and Saraceli pulled her down, eyeing a nearby Elf before flinching.

"Saraceli!" Robin gasped out, finding Saraceli hovering over her, leg curled over Robin in a protective ball. She rasped out deep breaths, shocked by the sight of an arrow headed straight for her. What surprised her, though, was the fact Saraceli… could do that.

"You OK?" she asked her with a small smile, staring at the shocked girl beneath her. She rose, trying not to be obvious in cradling her arm—a fresh cut sliced through her shirt.

Those around the two looked shocked.

"A… girl? How? Her hair…"

Zoe snickered. Saraceli's hair was really screwed up—wet and tangled. Her face was covered, and her pajamas were men's sizes. They had skulls dancing along the arms on the fronts.

"You BASTARDS!" Saraceli suddenly burst, whirling on her heel after helping Robin up. "How dare you shoot at my friend? Kick my ass all you want but don't even GO near them!" she commanded of two very flushed, very angry and messy Elves.

A snicker was heard from a few: Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf, even.

Saraceli stopped when Zoe tapped her arm.

"Zoe! Gwen? Gwen!" She tried to hug them all, but was swatted away.

"Before they kill us!" Gwen pointed to Elrond, nodding at him.

"Oh.. Right. My name is Saraceli, my lord," she stated bowing deeply. She sat down beside the others, and Aragorn looked at her.

"May I ask what happened? It is just… your hair is wet, and not your full body." He waved his hand at her head, and she blushed slightly, reaching up to pull out a twig and feather. Elrond was rather… disturbed by all of this. A bunch of young humans landing out of nowhere in his council of respected men of Middle Earth, and he was still toying with what Gandalf had told him not so long ago…

"Er… Was running from frick and frack there. I tripped at one point and went rolling. My head was the only part that got dunked into a lake." The other teens looked a bit taken aback at that, Zoe and Robin looking at one another. "And that's how it went for over a few minutes. I ran to where there seemed to be more people. The more people around, the less likely there would be shots fired."

Aragorn looked to the two elves that had recently entered, both somehow disheveled. He raised brows, surprised.

"You outran them?" he asked in disbelief.

"Gwen temporarily got their panties I a twist by hitting them in the nuts." Saraceli stopped them, sharing a wink with Gwen. "They pissed me off, though, when they started yelling in Elvish. I swear to Jesus, if I screamed '_mellon'_ at them anymore, I probably… OK, I don't have something witty for that. Must be the water in my head," she muttered, rubbing an ear. "But, I got to the point of shouting back at them in four different languages, as well as screaming fruits at them. I lost my cool accent after they started shooting."

"'Fruit'?" a council member repeated and Saraceli explained further.

"Well, a Melon is a fruit. And that's what I was screaming at them the whole time."

"As in friend, correct?" Elrond concluded, eyes narrowing at the Elves who cowered pitifully.

"Well, that's what I was aiming for. I'm not one for being shot at." Saraceli blinked at him. "Don't need to kill them or anything. They… just got what they deserved."

"And that was?" Boromir pressed raising brows.

"Being beat down by me. I thought they were supposed to be some wonderful race, and here they are making you all look bad. Heh, being outrun by a teenager… a girl… a human!" Saraceli chuckled to herself.

"I must agree," an Elf amidst the crowd declared, and others murmured their agreement. Elrond was taken aback by the decision. He did not realize the men would be taken by the girls so easily. (A/N… That doesn't look too right…)

"Are you sure?" he asked before finalizing the decision. "There should be some sort of penalty."

"Well," Saraceli thought a moment. Gwen was whispering ideas to her such as "burn them on pikes, stabbity stab," and so on. "Whatever you see fit." She shrugged, at a loss. "All I want is a bath…"

Elrond waved the others off who collectively left, heads low in self-pity and shame. He turned back to the council, who had begun to rearrange themselves.

"So," he looked at the four who sat on the ground before him, beside the pedestal which held the ring. "You all appeared from your homes in a flash of light of some sort?" Nods were his answer. "Do you know why you are here?" Negative shakes of their heads. "You are maidens of another world. In a myth, Gandalf had told us, there is hope for us in our time of great peril. From another world was to come young females, such as yourselves, and help save our world. Not only to decide the fate of the our world, but possibly another reason…"

"… '_maidens'_ of another world." Gwen could barely contain the series of twitches followed by that.

"We will rock your socks is what you're saying?" Zoe shouted and laughed along with Saraceli who sat with them on the floor. Elrond gave them an incredulous look.

"Help save our world? Yes. But with proper training… and pledge your allegiance." He started, but stopped when Boromir stood. He grew angry when Elrond explained the theory of four maidens coming to help those in a war against evil. They all had something special, but Boromir sneered at the thought.

"No."

"Huh?" They looked at him, Zoe and Gwen showing their disapproval.

"I don't believe it. How will we know? When did… when did girls who don't look like they could even fend off one orc, all together, gain such respect and power? They would be a burden!" he demanded, looking accusingly at the four. Some mummers of agreement seeped through the other men. The Elves sat uneasily; the Dwarves remained silent save for incoherent mumbles emitted by a certain think haired Gimli.

Saraceli smiled then, and the others looked worried.

"How about… you let us just come along? No strings attached. If we die or get hurt where we can't help ourselves. Oh well, ta-ta to us. Nice and easy for you. We can help, but may not necessarily expect anything back." She stopped, and smiled up at him, standing up. She had managed to brush back her hair so she looked somewhat all right.

He paused a moment, eyes clouded over in thought.

"But we can help you if we wish?" the question came from beside Saraceli to which she turned and promptly swallowed the lump in her throat trying not to stand there with her mouth slightly open. OK, she was _never_ uber-fangirl before.

(… And so, the little argument ensued in her head.)

Legolas sat with cool eyes, never wavering. He had an air, Saraceli decided, that was regal, but… he knew even his knowledge had its limits.

"… Sure." She nodded, smiling as calmly as she could.

Zoe and the other nearly died of laughter causing a very noticeable blush in Saraceli's ears and cheeks.

"Ah, the downs of being pale," Robin teased, and Saraceli teased back as well, flipping up her middle finger.

"Well?" Gwen asked of Boromir then glanced to those who watched intensely.

Frodo nodded with a tiny smile. That should allow them to stay! Despite the red-head's age…

…And the others were interesting as well. But, maybe Boromir would allow it. It would be hard, but…

"Then it's settled!" Zoe cried happily, standing up with a triumphant grin. Boromir had sat down in defeat, waving a hand at them.

"But, you must rest and tell us about yourselves," Gandalf suggested. He smiled a bit when Saraceli pulled a weed from her mangled layers of hair.

"Well… I guess. How about we choose who shall travel to Mordor?" She suggested, scratching the back of her neck.

"Shit, do you have scabies now, or something?" Zoe wrinkled her nose, scooting away. Saraceli gave her a blank stare.

"You never knew?"

Blink blink.

"You're one sick fuck, Saraceli," Zoe growled out before looking up at Boromir who was giving his whiney-ass long winded speech, as she thought it to be.

"Dude," Gwen muttered. "It won't work!"

All eyes turned on her.

"She's right," Aragorn confirmed. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" Boromir challenged turning on his heel to face the other man.

"A whole helluvalot, apparently." Zoe rolled her eyes at how pissy the noble was.

"Sh!" Robin hushed her and watched as Legolas stood, a bit more controlled than in the movie. Eyes steely, he spoke:

"This is no 'mere ranger'. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." A pause as silence swept over the crowd. "You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir raised his hands in frustration.

"Aragorn…. son of Arathorn?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Robin practically sung the Elvish along with Aragorn, and the Prince, indeed, listened.

"He is right," Gandalf echoed Aragorn's earlier statement. "We cannot wield it."

"There is only one choice then."

Elrond explained the whole quest to those, and, suddenly, Gimli stood, not only causing Zoe to jump and slap his shoulder for nearly killing her with the shards from his axe, but starting an argument with Legolas.

Legolas held his cool while he watched the shorter man, lips pressed shut. As a Prince of the Elves, he had to hold his composure.

Soon, the screaming got to the point where Zoe gave up even bothering to talk the others out of it. She spotted Robin, though, staring off into space.

Zoe raised a brow at Robin who obviously was talking to the voices in her head. She poked her gently in the side. That barely jarred the other girl from her thoughts. She trailed Robin's gaze to Frodo, who was blinking shyly at her. An impish grin lit Zoe's features.

Saraceli and Gwen sat rather uncomfortably beside each other watching the heated exchange between the council.

"THAT'S IT!" Robin cried suddenly, jumping to her feet and waving her arms frantically.

The shouting about why those should be the chosen stopped, and all eyes were on Robin who was shaking Gwen.

"Dude—DUDE! FUCKING MORON!" Gwen shouted until Robin got the point, flopping to the cold ground.

"I figured out why it's different." She was nodding happily to herself, brushing back her hair.

Saraceli stood, suddenly, still looking… well, shitty.

"What?" Gwen asked. "If you're thinking of doing the same thing…" she warned, standing back when Saraceli simply smirked.

"Neh, I was just going to ask if we could speed up the stories and whatnot. Everyone's been chatting away but with no real point. How about we sum it up and get the hell outta here?" she suggested, looking to Elrond who slowly nodded.

"Right. That sounds," he paused, frowning in thought. "Reasonable. Would you like to do that Ganda—"

"All right," Saraceli cut him off, knowing he was going to start up a whole dammed new speech. No way in HELL was this going to be like the novel. She shuddered inside.

"We are here to help you. You say that there may be more, but that's fine. We can live with it. We're going to kill the Ring—sounds like a freakin' grand time—and that's about it." The teen fingered her arm gently, touching tender skin. She looked at those around her. "Well…?"

"She has the idea, Lord Elrond," Gandalf stated, shrugging in the slightest like 'Eh, what the hell?'

After moments of silence, Elrond finally spoke.

"Anyone else who dares to join these brave peoples on their quest. Frodo now has four companions."

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir, levels of testosterone high and kicking, declared their joining.

"'Oy, wait just a minute!" Sam came flying from the bushes. "Mr. Frodo isn't goin' anywhere without me."

"He moves fast for a Hobbit who weighs more than my gramma," Zoe commented causing Gwen to grin.

"So be it. You will-."

"Wait! We're comin', too!" Pippin and Merry quickly followed suit, going on about the various ways to… tie them up.

Creepy much?

"Well… if everyone is finished…?" Elrond asked, rising. No objections were made. "So be it. You will be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great. Where are we going?"

Kinda crappah, but it's just an intro, right? Will be writing soon! Grah… re-wrote it. Kinda late and rushes last time.


	2. Getting To Know Them

Disclaimer: LOTR not mine, and well, neither is the whole going in to ME

Nearly fell off her chair

Dudes! First review I got was a FLAMER! XD! Nearly dies at how serious it was

Just a warning: **if fan fictions like this bother you DO NOT PROCEED TO READ IT. **It'll make life nice and easy for everyone Last time I checked, there were not many published authors on a website that's even called **_FANFICTION._** You understand what I mean? XD Not meant to be taken seriously—I'm sure most of the ones who even bother to read this are other females since well… that's the majority who writes these self-insertion things. All just for shits and grins. :)

**Story…**

OK, back to the fic…

Er… I hear some debate over the language they speak in Middle Earth. I'll just have someone bring it up for a bit, 'kay? Maybe I could shove that in the plot, somewhere…

**Revised:**

_1-27-05_

_Chapter 2:_

**And you are…?**

"Why the FUCK were we chosen?" Zoe finally burst, placing the brush down on her desk. She turned to Robin who she shared a room with.

It was breath-taking, and Zoe thought she could sell it all on e-bay and become a millionaire. ….Though her mom would probably be the one buying it.

"You heard him," Saraceli called from her room beside their's. There, she roomed with Gwen. They left the adjoining door ajar so they could speak and feel free to walk through to converse or hang out. Gwen was sitting with Robin on her bed, staring at the other two.

Saraceli decided to continue as she nodded to the elf servant who quickly left, afraid of the girl's use of crude language. "Gandalf said that there are to be four maidens—"

" 'Chicks' if anything, Saraceli," Gwen told her firmly, waving the others off. "No flippin' way I'm being called 'maiden', 'lady', or any other names." She fell gently back onto the bed, tangling her fingers in the milky sheets.

Saraceli stepped into the room, a towel working at her hair as she stood before them wearing a light nightgown that fit pretty snug against her form. Strolling closer she started once again.

"So, we are obviously them. Falling through the sky mystically or whatever. And we have special attributes and crap. And stuff. Oh, and we were given the gifts from our world to carry. And…" she trailed off.

"What?" Robin pressed, brows pinched on her forehead. Saraceli shook her head, tentatively touching her temple.

"… Why can't I remember more about it…? Or… the story," she finished, eyes squinting with her attempt to pull up the memories and usually easy to think of information.

There was a silence that stretched out between them all, each turning their gazes to the intricate designs craved into the floor.

"… Jesus, I can't remember," they heard Zoe mutter under her breath. She crouched over, fury starting to cloud her features. "-Da fuck, someone's messin' with me?"

"No," Robin shook her head sadly. "It has to have something to do with us being here and all. After all, people always say you can't know the future and whatnot."

Gwen nodded thoughtfully as Robin proposed the idea. "Yea, and that is really dammed irritating. I mean, come _on_. We're risking our lives, not really with a choice, and no one can throw us a freakin' bone."

Zoe chuckled, raising her pinky to the side of her lip.

"Hot liquid magma," she quoted, and the others finally found their humor. Saraceli was tying back her hair when she plopped down on the ground, legs folded.

"Yea, I guess we can just fight and learn. I mean… do you really want to stay with the Elves? They are nice and all, but ddaammmnn, they can stare. You'd think after all those years they'd have some sort of restraint."

"Saraceli?"

"I mean, it was rude. They gave Meg a near death experience, man-handled Gwen, and looked down on Zoe and me. Assholes, man…"

"Saraceli!" Zoe shoved a pillow her way, causing Saraceli to yelp. She sent her a mock glare before following her eyes where they rested on the same Elf from before. She was standing there, horrified and dropped the bags in a rush.

"Forgive me!" she spit out the best she could before turning, ready to bolt. Saraceli flung herself in her direction, wrapping arms around her back.

This further freaked out the Elf, but Saraceli tried her very best to calm her.

Gwen and Zoe doubled over with laughter. Robin simply shook her head and looked to the window where she spotted the sky turning the most amazing pink.

After minutes of assuring the Elf she wasn't referring to her, Saraceli sent the woman on her way, still sniffling. The human turned on her heel, arms raised over her head in a stretch.

"Damn. Stuck my foot right in my mouth," she muttered before nudging the familiar messenger bag with her bare toes. Leaning down she gathered her black bag before nodding to the others still doing what was previously mentioned. "Well? Get your asses over here and pick up your stuff. The 'myth' is getting more and more true."

Robin quickly took up her tan backpack with glee. She dug through, found her portable CD player, and promptly squealed.

Zoe, with an eye roll, took up her own purse, sighing with relief. Her drama CDs were still neat and happy (A/N… Yes, dammit, they ARE happy!)

Gwen was the last to pick up the backpack, a bit larger than Meg's. Her trusty laptop was strapped to the back, and she let out a breath of relief.

"…What do we do about the guys?" Robin asked and Gwen chuckled.

"Before that, I should really introduce myself to Zoe," she suggested, and the tanned girl nodded in answer.

"Well, FUCK yea! I'm Zoe." With a short handshake, she grinned.

"AMERICA! FUCK YEA! Coming again to save the motha fuckin' day yea…" Saraceli broke out into song, Robin shaking her head.

"You are split-personality-disorder woman, I swear to God…"

"No," Zoe interrupted. "I am! NO! I am! Zoe the 2-cent whore at your service! Gah—no! Louis the male stripper!" She twitched and Saraceli blinked at her, stopping her singing.

"No wonder they like you so much at drama. You can switch characters easily," she commented, putting her own music back in a pouch.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, MOTHA FUCKA!" A sharp pose and snap of her fingers.

The group sweat-dropped before looking to the door which was being knocked on.

"Excuse me, ladies?"

A growl from Gwen as she cursed the muffled voice. Never before did pointy objects make Robin queasy and cause Saraceli to laugh hard.

Zoe threw back the door, and Saraceli bowed deeply, snickering at their mock-uber-formal antics.

"No need to be so formal," Aragorn stepped into the room, eyeing the girls. "Are those your only garments?" he asked softly when the two finally stood, exchanging chuckles.

"No, sir," Saraceli answered, and the others sent quizzical looks her way. "Check your bags again. There should be an extra set. Thank God whoever sent us here had some sort of fashion sense."

Aragorn frowned at the words then sighed. A smile lit his face when he saw Saraceli stepping about the room in Elvish clothing, explaining to the others where they could find their clothes.

"I see you have taken to the dress quite nicely," he commented, a smile still present.

Saraceli turned, and nodded.

"It's quite comfortable," she answered, and turned back to Robin, tugging out a pair of jeans and about four belts.

"Shit, this rules!" Zoe whooped, and the ranger could only blink at her with a somewhat shocked expression.

Saraceli could only laugh to herself before standing upright. She waved to the others.

"I think we should grab a bite. We've been chatting so damn long and I'm getting hungry. TO THE KITCHEN!" She pointed dramatically to the door, and stopped.

…

"…"

"BWUAHAHAH!" Zoe slapped her knee, literally, and tears started to form in her eyes. "You're shitting me! How many times can you screw yourself over?" she demanded, wiping away the tears of humor.

Saraceli stayed in her position, but slowly began to loosen.

"Ah, Legolas," Aragorn greeted, and the Elf nodded in return, and smiled at Saraceli who had finally reached a more normal position. Aragorn looked between the two, and took pity on the girl. "To the kitchen?" he asked, trying to mimic her previous stance.

Saraceli laughed, and Zoe nearly dropped dead. Gwen was laughing herself, and helping Robin up, who was doubled over on the bed.

Legolas shook his head at the odd scene before him and started down the hall. Aragorn followed and the girls filed after, quietly stepping through the dim halls.

Upon reaching the end of their 'journey' as Gwen put it, along with a few curses, Saraceli was quick to gape at all the FOOD.

She sat beside Merry, bowing her head before tilting her head at the food.

"Hello. You know what this is?" she asked, soon joined by her party. Legolas and Aragorn stood off to the side, chuckling as Merry described the different foods.

"… and there's an apple," he pointed. He started to explain it when Zoe told him that they indeed knew what it was.

"So," that was from Pippin, very much like Billy Boyd, but with younger features, and more of a rounded face. "Who are you again?" he asked, receiving a playful slap to the back of his crown from Merry.

"Hittin' your own homie upside the head, yo?" Zoe asked, and there was a stretch of silence, broken by the other three girls who assured Pippin it was no real insult.

"I'm Gwen," Gwen pointed casually to herself.

"Zoe."

"…"

"…Saraceli?"

"…"

"Saraceli…"

"…"

"Saraceli!" Zoe shook her arm, and Saraceli held up her index finger.

"..Whew. And, I'm Saraceli," she finally stated, pointing to her chest. "Dude, I'm not choking ever again. Bad experiences," she shook her head and they quickly moved along to Robin.

"And she's Robin."

"Hullo, Robin."

They all looked to Frodo. He had been quiet throughout the short introduction, and Robin promptly blushed.

"FISHER)234rn09fhnqorfno;qenqff!"

"… She's gotten into the Hobbit's weed stash," Zoe decided.

"WHAT?" Pippin and Merry cried, rising in disbelief and hurrying to their packs.

"Has she really?" Aragorn asked, taking the vacant seats. The Elvish Prince joined him.

"No! I was just shittin' ya." Zoe confirmed before biting off a chunk of apple.

"Can you go with one sentence _not_ containing a curse?" Saraceli asked with a short laugh. She stopped when she felt Aragorn's eyes on her.

"What is that?" he asked.

"…Apple?"

"No, on you."

"… A dress. Oh! The jacket," she could have slapped herself. "It's my jacket."

"That Saraceli would die if she didn't wear it within 5 minutes of removing it," Robin teased before becoming silent once again.

Legolas' eyes widened. "Is this true?" he asked, concern shadowing his usually calm exterior.

"No! She's joking. I just… really like it."

"She's hiding her cleavage." Zoe confirmed winking dramatically at the Elf, who finally showed a bit more emotion with the slight flush that covered his features.

"DUDE!" Saraceli rolled her eyes, further zipping up her jacket. "It's cold, so I grabbed my jacket before heading out. The dress is really light!"

"Riight."

"Not you too, Gwen," Saraceli groaned, rubbing her head. Aragorn caught sight of her bruises, then stopped a moment.

"Are you trained to fight?" he asked, and Saraceli shrugged.

"Kinda."

"She took KARATE!" Zoe made a whoop and did a Karate chop to the air, causing Sam to scoot his chair further away.

"… _Took_. I just… Dunno, practice what I learned then. Gwen's the one with weapon experience."

Gwen grinned, with a wave of her hand. "Fine, fine, if you must know…"

She started on about fencing, then archery, keeping the two men very interested.

Zoe was the icebreaker between the remaining Hobbits and Robin. Though the language was a bit different, it was interesting to discuss various topics with one another.

Zoe nearly died and Sam fought the urge to hide.

"Gandalf threw you on the table? That's rich!" she laughed some more, slapping the table causing the others to be jarred from their own conversation.

Saraceli lightly held her hand over Zoe's.

"It's late. You'll wake the dead with all the racket."

"Oh crap! Seven o'clock and Saraceli's not in bed!" Those around her looked very oddly at the two, and Saraceli sank lower into her set before bouncing back up.

"Hey, what time _is_ it?" she wondered and Aragorn informed it that it was indeed, around seven. Zoe smirked at her uber-knowledge, she called it, and continued to listen to Frodo talk about the Shire.

"You are all very interesting to be our saviors." Sam looked at the four who exchanged glances. Gwen shrugged.

"We weren't really expecting it."

"Really?" Sam continued, shocked.

"Yes," Saraceli nodded before sipping more water. "We really had no clue."

"Now I know I am truly the coolest person EVAH!" Zoe cried raising both hands to the air.

" 'Coolest'?" Frodo echoed, and Robin quietly explained to he and the other natives what Zoe meant.

"… Er… it's well…" she stopped and looked to Saraceli for help.

"A compliment. It's saying someone is really intriguing and has something special and different about them. …All right, those last few words made it a bit redundant, but, I hope you understand?" She stopped, hands halting their motion. Aragorn laughed.

"Yes, indeed. And you speak with your hands, much like Master Meriadoc."

"Merry? Ah, Dom'…"

" 'Dom'?" Sam frowned, blinking oddly.

"… Nevermind," Saraceli flashed a smile before turning to Zoe. "You're really confusing them," she told her pointing to the group who watched the exchange.

"Well… I guess they'll have to get used to it."

"YAGH!" Gwen yelped, grabbing her ankle under the table. "EVIL SATAN CAT FROM THE UTTER DEPTHS OF HEEELLL!"

…

"… A cat?" Saraceli blinked and tipped her head under the table, smiling at the fuzzy creature mewling playfully under the table. "You're hungry?" She asked, and it pawed at her foot. "Fine, fine…" she soothed it, carefully lifting it into her lap and retrieving a small crumb of bread to hand to the animal. Legolas and Aragorn blinked at her; Elves were very gentle with animals like the girl who cradled the cat.

"Evil," Gwen hissed, glaring at the animal as she rubbed the small mark on her leg.

"My, my, it's that stray again," Sam announced, and Saraceli smiled down at it.

"She's cute."

"Evil…"

"When did she come?"

"Evil…"

Aragorn thought a moment.

"A little into the fall. Why?" he questioned.

"You shall be Otoño, then!" she decided.

"EVIL…"

"We get the point, Gwen," Zoe growled, and Gwen growled back.

"Fucking freaks," Saraceli muttered before watching Otoño trot away, white tail swishing as she walked out into the corridors where the fellowship was to stay. "Otoño!" She called, wiping her mouth and standing. "Oh," she paused and turned. "Thanks for the dinner. Will we be training tomorrow?" she asked of Aragorn.

"Yes-and would you like an escort?"

"Nah, I'm all right. Sleep well, you guys! Nice to really meet you!" With a small wave, she was off, voice becoming more faint as she darted after the fleeting creature.

"Flippin' evil cat," Gwen growled once more before starting at the cakes set before her.

"What's with you and the evil cat?" Zoe demanded. Gwen sneered at her.

"Well if _your _leg was nearly chewed off, I'm sure you'd be pretty dammed pissed," she informed her when Zoe sighed.

" 'Nearly chewed off'?" she echoed, and those around her laughed a bit.

"YES! I tell you, it's the cousin of my cat. Just be nice to them a second, and they'll rip your leg off! They're all out to get me…"

"… Right. OK, next topic!" Zoe decided turning to Aragorn while shaking her head.

Aragorn fiddled with his cup. "Why did she name it 'Otonneo'?" he asked, pausing before pronouncing the name Saraceli bestowed upon the animal.

"Ah, it's Spanish. A language from our world." She explained further when those native of Middle Earth obviously stared.

"Do you speak it as well?" the Ranger continued, skinning an apple before handing it to Zoe.

"Er, thanks," she asked, a bit taken back. "A little. We have to learn it in school."

"Ah… I see. Are there any other languages in your world?" he continued.

Robin answered him with a positive shake of her head. "Yes. About over 200."

"Interesting," Frodo piped up, trying again. "What do you speak?"

"…Ack."

"Come on, Meg, you can do it," Gwen prodded her, resting her chin on her palms.

Meg sunk lower in her seat muttering 'stupid muffin fucker' under her breath.

"AAAAAHHHH! I'M SO SORRY, ! SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT—HEY! STUPID MOTHER FUDGER! LAEVE HER ALONE! GAH!" Saraceli's voice rang clear through the quiet halls. Footsteps, obviously her's, were heard as she flew past them, chasing after a blur of white which purred happily. Just behind them, an angry Elven Guard—the one who had previously held Gwen captive—ran on after them, holding his own leg.

"Keep going, Saraceli!" Gwen cheered, receiving a sneer from the Elf before he continued after her.

Legolas chuckled as Saraceli zipped by, gently shaking his head. That is when he felt eyes on him. "Yes?" he questioned Gwen who pointed to her own hair.

"Why is it tied back?" she asked. There was a vision of Legolas with flowing blond hair in her mind. The Elf studied her before answering.

"I do not like it in my face. It can be distracting," he explained while tentatively touching his plate.

Frodo chuckled suddenly reaching across the table. Robin had fallen into a light doze, eyes shut and breathing soft. He brushed back her bangs with a smile.

"…All right. What did she drink?" Zoe demanded looking to those around her.

Sam pointed to the mug still in Robin's closed fingers.

"Merry left his ale here."

Zoe sighed and saw Gwen shaking her head.

"I guess that cuts our time. We'll see you in the morning, right? Like Saraceli suggested?" Gwen asked and the others nodded in answer. "Right. Let me sleep 'til noon. Saraceli's the early riser."

That sad, she and Zoe dragged Robin off to her room.

"O…t…o…ñ…o… _venga aqui_," Saraceli muttered, then stopped.

The cat had leaded her back to their rooms where the fellowship was to stay. She blinked as the white tail disappeared into a door left ajar.

"No—no! Iya! BAD KITTY!" she hissed, but lost sight of her. Slowly, she crept forward pushing the door open a bit more. Hopefully, Robin wasn't getting it on with Frodo. Zoe had retold the events at dinner when Saraceli stopped back at their room to catch the news. Frodo had made the moves on a drunk Robin, so Zoe assumed the Hobbit was super-sweet, or a rapist. One of the two.

Saraceli glanced at the dark room to find Otoño standing on the bed, gnawing at… some material.

"No! That's really nice stuff, there," she called softly, noting no one was currently there besides her and demon-cat, as Gwen dubbed her.

Stepping closer to the bed, she bit back a startled cry.

Legolas' quiver lay on the bed, along with a shirt of his. A very ornate and opulent tunic it was…

…Along with a playful kitten working at the collar, causing threads to come loose.

"Otoño! Gah!" She gently lifted the cat, who promptly 'meowed' before jumping from her arms to under the bed, investigating the Elf's other possessions.

Saraceli looked at the shirt, and ran her fingers at the collar. She would feel guilty if she just left. But imagine the shit she would catch from Zoe. Sighing, she sat, hovering over the now ripped material. She worked to make it as neat as possible.

"Lady Saraceli?"

Oh shit…

Saraceli glanced up and managed a smile.

"Oh, hi, Prince Legolas." That was smooth.

"What are you doing here? Were you looking for me?" he asked softly, tilting his head to the side, face seemingly emotionless, save a hint of amusement.

"Er… no. I was chasing Otoño."

"… I do not see her."

Saraceli glanced around the room, and growled.

"Dammit, she _is_ the Spawn of Satan in kitty form. Freakin'…" she knelt on the floor, reaching under.

No cat.

That's when she looked out to Legolas and saw Otoño trot by walking off down the corridor. Maybe Elves really _weren't_ as special and keen as everyone thought them to be.

She pointed, and he turned.

"Oh, I see," he answered with a nod. He smiled turning back to her. "Is that all?"

She shook her head.

"Er… she… I'm sorry," she blurted out, and gently lifted his shirt. "She got a hold of it before I could stop her. I tell you, the cat is evil…" She added that more quietly glaring into the hall passed the Prince.

He laughed softly. Standing before her, now, he took it from her grasp, observing the damage.

"It is no problem. You needn't fret. Thank you for your concern, though."

She bowed to him in the slightest.

"Oh, it's no biggie. Well… I'd better not keep you up. I'll see you in the morning?" She nodded at him before dashing out, glancing either way before spotting the kitty pushing her way into her own room.

That was a relief.

Before she could reach the door, though, Zoe threw it open, leaning casually against the threshold.

"And here I thought I would have to worry about Robin," she shook her head as if upset and disappointed. Gwen was all ready sitting on her bed, reading. She made a motion with her hand signaling that Zoe had been going on about this for a while, now.

The other teen sighed, finding her way back in.

"Well?"

She turned to face Zoe who shut the door. Leaning back against it, her grin widened.

"Is he one hellova fuck, or what?"

"…How would you be able to compare?" she shot back, a smile on her own lips.

Zoe laughed and started back to her room where Robin slept.

"I'm hittin' the sack. See you around noon!"

"Right. Good night!" Saraceli called back and walked to her own bed. She stared out their balcony doors and frowned.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, not bothering to look up from her book.

Saraceli put on her glasses before grabbing some extra sheets at the end of her bed. She tossed them over the drapes so that now no one could see in…

Though, Gwen mused to herself after realizing what Saraceli was doing, there was no room or space for some one to try and look in.

Satisfied, Saraceli flopped back onto her bed, unzipping her jacket and throwing it to the side. Her body still was buzzing with energy—she would not be able to sleep.

"Can you sleep?" she asked Gwen, who rest the book on her lap.

"Nah. You wanna play cards, or something?" she offered, reaching into a place in her bag.

Saraceli nodded and found herself sitting across from the other teen, rubbing an arm.

"Are you always so clumsy?" Gwen asked Saraceli, who nodded, then stopped. She smiled in a melancholy way.

"Kinda. I have… periods of time when I am very clumsy. Today… is just not one of my best" she answered laughing to herself. Gwen watched her closely, and Saraceli shook her head. "Nevermind, it's just something weird I got going on. Hit me."

Gwen nodded in slight understanding and dealt.

Robin woke, groaning as she rubbed her temples. She quickly touched her pillow then moved her whole body.

Well, she hadn't fucked Frodo.

DAMN MERRY FOR LEAVING HIS DRINK.

She was glad to remember that much, but her fantastic dreams were another story. With a goofy grin she tossed back the covers, nearly purring in the sunlight. She felt… good.

Zoe was fast asleep beside her, and she smiled, slipping on an Elven robe before walking into Gwen and Saraceli's room.

Gwen lay peacefully against the back of her bed, head resting against the wall. Cards lay messily in her lap and near a soft indent on the covers.

Upon further searching of the room, she found that Saraceli was gone, and it was actually around nine in the morning.

Shrugging off her clothes, she sighed, observing her form in the large mirror while she waited for her bath to become lukewarm. She sunk herself in, though, only a little later. After a brief wash, she walked into her room, picking through her clothes.

Her regular earth clothes would do. She pulled up dark jeans, and buckled three belts: one blue, one white and the last pink. Then she pushed down her long-sleeved shirt which had Hello Kitty on it, sliding down a rainbow. After drying out her hair with a towel she tied only part of it back, letting her bangs fall carelessly into her emerald gaze.

With a yawn and stretch she started out the room, finding the halls to now be illuminated with natural sunlight. She found her way, miraculously, to the nearest kitchen.

With a smile and wave to a chef she lifted a pastry and milk before asking directions as to where the fellowship was.

"Ah, shit," she heard Saraceli gently mutter when she walked through the long fields. There was plenty of space which the fellowship gladly took. She watched as Saraceli stared intently at a bow in her hands. She was fiddling with the arrow. "Oh, hey Robin! Good morning!" she greeted, waving the arrow. "You some stuff about this archery stuff, right? Mind helping me?" The teen looked at her with an embarrassed smile as she worked at string, cursing the fact she had never taken up archery.

Robin sent a grin her way, finishing off the sweet bread before downing the rest of her milk. Studying Saraceli, she found her friend in an old, torn shirt (maybe an old garment of one of the guy's, she assumed) and her sweat pants from earlier. She was glad to know the Elves could pass the laundry along quickly.

"Why don't you ask Legolas?" she chuckled when Saraceli sighed.

"I don't want to bother him." Saraceli pointed off a bit further down, where Legolas was taking aim at a target quite the while away. Aragorn was near him, sword in hand and a dagger in the other. His weapons moved slowly in the air, and his mouthed moved with his steps, obviously keeping count. Gimli sat on a saddle resting along the edge of the stables. Boromir was wearing a loose, yet luxurious top. Sweat dampened around his neck, and he shrugged off his vest, rolling his shoulders before taking up a stance with his shield and sword.

"Where are the Hobbits?" Robin asked suddenly, pale emerald eyes sweeping over the expanse of the fields, and she felt a whimper make her way from her throat.

"Getting ready for their 16th breakfast or something." Saraceli replied then growled, cursing the bow to hell. She stopped a moment, looking at Meg. "Yo."

Robin blinked at her. "Yes?"

"… Is it me, or is it a bit odd that we can understand these guys? I mean, unless the myth forgot to mention, I think we should have plenty of language issues. Ya think?"

Robin thought that over. "I'm going to go with that we've been gifted with the wonder of understanding at least the common tongue. I mean, if we were really not the people… We shouldn't be able to understand them, and they, us."

Saraceli accepted that. She nodded to the lines of weaponry hanging beside them. "Take your pick. That's what they told me at least." The other shrugged before cheering when the arrow fit nicely.

"Are you two fairing well? And, it is a pleasure to see you this morning, Lady Robin." Legolas now stood beside the shorter one who nodded.

"Yea," she grumbled, fighting back the blush which was sinking into her cheeks. Brushing her hair back 'defiantly', she reached for the nearest bow and immediately took up her place beside Saraceli, finding her feet, and letting the arrow zip through the air.

"Woot. Go you. That was kickasss," Saraceli complimented. Legolas also nodded his approval.

"That was impressive, indeed." But, he formed himself behind her, fixing her arms a bit. "Try shooting like this," he suggested, but did not let up his grip. His eyes flickered over to Saraceli who was trying very hard to mimic their stance, nearly tumbling in the process. He could not help but enjoy the different girls and their personalities. Maybe in their would where men were expected to be more outgoing then the girls… The females hid their true personalities. He hoped that maybe these girls could change that. They made things… more fun.

The arrow released and hit the target dead on. Robin did a small dance when Legolas released her.

"Do you see how that stance makes it easier to keep the aim steady?" he asked, and Robin nodded. She glanced over to see Saraceli kneeling, trying to aim. Legolas raised brows as he watched, obviously amused.

Saraceli squinted, then sighed. She released the string, and quickly reached into her pocket for her glasses. Placing them on the bridge of her nose she could have killed herself there, but laughed, rising to her feet.

"Well, it could've been worse," she decided.

"Are you sure you do not need help?" Legolas offered, and Saraceli shook her head.

"No, thank you. I think Gwen's going to use this target, anyway. Thanks for asking, though." She handed Gwen the bow as the girl stalked over, still a bit disheveled. She grumbled about an evil cat before taking up her position. Aragorn stood nearby, directing.

"Otoño woke her up," he explained and Saraceli nodded with a grin.

"Figured that much." She stepped off to the side, then, headed for Boromir and Gimli.

Zoe stood beside Gimli, absently toying with a dagger. Her eyes were glued on the man with large, sweaty muscles only a few feet away.

"… You seem distracted," Saraceli observed with mock worry. Zoe playfully punched her arm.

"Dude, it's like he'll be ready to take me to his room and bang 'til the walls are gone."

"… That's good to know. Why don't you ask to train with him?... Despite how old he is." Saraceli asked then smiled. Her eyes rested on a rather old staff standing alone amongst the less used collection of weapons. She crossed the short distance and lifted it, finding the item to be a bit taller than her, with an area to place a spike, or other metal. After a few tests, she smiled.

"Dur, no. Doesn't work like that." Zoe decided she'd watch him from afar, for now. Gimli was smoking, correcting the noble now and then who sent a glare in the Dwarf's direction.

"Well, dear dwarf, I say we spa—"

"NO!" Saraceli declared. She didn't want bad blood between the stronger members of the group. (A/N: No offense to the Hobbits, they do pull their weight, I know.)

Soon, all eyes were on her.

…_OK. That made it more awkward. Idea, idea… SUCCESS!_

"…How about you spar with me? Just so I can see where I stand training-wise." She nodded with the suggestion then stopped. She had only had hand-to-hand experience.

Boromir smiled at her in disbelief.

"Really?"

"… Sure. Why not?" she stepped across from him, securing her hair in a tie, and placing her jacket with Zoe, who also held onto her glasses.

"What can you do? Any experience with a sword?"

"…Not really. Kinda?"

"… A bow?"

…

"Dagger, then?"

…

"A gun."

"A what?" he asked, and Zoe laughed along with Gwen and Robin.

"Nevermind."

"So, basically, no experience?" he asked, then shook his head. "I'll kill you on accident."

"…No, you won't. I know how to stop _that_ at least." Saraceli answered, and held her staff horizontally.

"All right, fine," he announced to both her and the rest of those who had edged a bit closer.

" 'Ka—WOAH!" Saraceli leaned back, pressing back against the fake sword Boromir managed to grab during the questioning. She stepped back then got into her normal space, now pointing the blunt end of her staff at him.

"Don't be afraid to hit me," he told her before spinning and falling to his knee, aiming for her right leg. She moved forwards, swinging her own weapon to the side and caught his weapon.

He blinked oddly at that, surprised. Saraceli simply grabbed his armed hand, and tried to force the weapon out of his grasp.

Sadly, he did the same, but nearly managed. Saraceli cursed when he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against his chest, sword coming to her neck.

She pressed her toes into the backs of his knees, causing them to buckle. She rolled onto the ground with him, finding him looming over her. Both had their weapons pressed against the other.

"So, we'd both be dead." Saraceli laughed, and wiped perspiration from her neck. Boromir shook his head smugly, and stood.

"No, I would've won."

"… What the hell are you talking about? We both had each other! Checkmate, man, checkmate!" she cried, waving her arms.

"Actually, you didn't feel the blow to your side, I guess," Robin spoke. Saraceli glanced down, and touched the now tender skin on her hip.

She blinked, than looked up.

"Ow. When did he do that?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"With the first block, lass," Gimli informed her, a twinkle in his eye. The Dwarf thought that the girl's easy-going play on her experiences was amusing—especially after challenging a grown man, a warrior at that, to a spar.

There was a pause, then:

"GOD DAMMIT!"

The others laughed fully at that, and Saraceli folded her arms.

"It was still good," Gwen insisted. "… You just have a weird clock when you fight. Like, 5 minute delay."

Zoe then squealed, and proceeded to tell the group about Saraceli's five minute delay in baking class once. That had Robin and Gwen nearly in tears.

"Then the teacher nearly burned herself trying to get the food out!"

"I didn't tell her to rush!" Saraceli told them, and Zoe waved her off. Sighing she watched as Elrond made a slow approach.

"How is the training going?" he asked when he reached them. He eyed the girls, noting how much effort the three put into it. "What have you been doing, Zoe?" he asked of her, softly, as the others went back to previous tasks, Saraceli now looking through the various weapons she had skipped over.

"Observing."

"What have you observed?" he asked, now interested.

"… Boromir."

"What about him?"

"… He's got nice form," she blurted out, and Boromir smirked to himself, never pausing. So, the girl was interested… she did not seem to young. And she was different looking. Saraceli and the others irritated him, but Zoe's dominant personality got to him. (A/N:… cough)

"Ah, I see," Elrond nodded thoughtfully, easily finding the lie fleeting across her thoughts. He sighed, and started back to his chambers, waiting to speak with Gandalf.

"Now, just like before," Legolas informed Meg who smiled the best she could.

"Great. Now, buh-bye."

"… Excuse me, milady?" he asked, puzzled.

"… No touchie or bother…ee. Bye, now!" she nudged his chest with the bow. When he still stood there, she growled. "GRAH! GOOD BYE PANSY ELF MAN!"

Saraceli and Gwen blinked over at that, and chuckled to themselves.

Robin proceeded to explain to Legolas she could handle herself, and finally lost it when he asked 'As in how you handled yourself last night?'

OK, that was more how the characters interact. Thanks for the reviews


	3. Breakdowns And Holidays?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LOTR ;; Or the self-insertion idea…

**About:**

Well… just a quick summary of the story and chapter. Cliché girls go to ME. They join the Fellowship. This time, they were chosen, and soon more details will be revealed concerning them and this whole dammed deal.

… This chapter will be probably more informative than the others and will point out the roles of the girls—personality-wise of course.

**Editing:**

_Revised: **1/27/05**_

**Reviews-Thank you!**

Thanks for taking your time to post a comment to those who reviewed!

**shike77**: Thank you, 'Elf-ass-kicker'… XD

**Whispers of A Nameless Fear**: XD! Thank you…

**Truthful Twilight**: XD! Thank you, too!

**Avalon Ravenstar**: Thanks! Glad to know it's easy to tell the characters apart! I know fanfics like mine where you get all the inserted characters mixed up ;;

As always, I don't mind constructive criticism!

**Chapter 3: … Breakdowns.**

Gwen sat down with a thud. She had bathed and finally changed into her sweats. Her eyes flickered over to Robin.

"Paiiiinnnn…. OW… Sonuvabitch, I hate Legolas…. _Why _was he working me into the freakin' ground! Evil Elf from Heelllll… OW." She was gripping her sides, moaning and twisting on her bed. (A/N:… That doesn't look to right…)

"Robin! What are you DOING?" Zoe called from her side of the adjoining rooms, prancing in and taking a quick snapshot with her webcam. "Oh, dammit. I thought I could catch you cheating on Frodo with Leggy. 'Hot Elf on girl ACTION!'" She posed, arms raised and winking.

"… Die, Zoe. Me is in PAIN!" The other replied, shoving her face into the pillow and grumbling.

Saraceli entered from the corridor, Otoño in her arms. She was in an Elvish tunic and her regular sweat pants. She blinked when the cat jumped from her arms and onto Robin's back, purring as she walked around.

"Ooohh, yes. Riiight there," Robin encouraged, and there was a cough at the door.

Robin hesitantly lifted her head to see the fellowship stepping by, looking in with blushes or snickering.

"… Crap."

"Yup!" MelZoeissa agreed happily then closed the door. "OK, time for me to bitch a lot!"

The girls in the room turned their attention to the one who currently stood in her favored in her Elvish bathrobe.

(A/N: Heh, Robin wrote up until…)

"OK. I miss home. I miss hot showers…I missssssss computers, I miss home, I miss xanga, I miss PORN, OH AUNTIE EM! There's no place like home..."

"Shuttuuuppp…." Gwen groaned. "Stop whining."

"Yeah. It's not like you whine or anything," Robin cast a dark glance at Gwen.

As the glaring ensued, Saraceli sighed, gently prodding Robin. (A/N:...Here! XD)

"Dude, it's late… Am tired… please?" She asked, and Robin finally moved into her own room. Zoe followed, eyes downcast. "And, Zoe?" The other turned back to her. "It's OK to complain. Right?" Zoe nodded before returning to her own room.

"GRAH!" Saraceli sat down on the edge of the bed, falling back. Otoño was hiding somewhere, Legolas's room most likely, but Saraceli would not venture there again.

"What's up?" Gwen asked, fingers dancing along the keyboard. Her eyes moved temporarily from the screen to her comrade who lay beside her.

"… I dunno. I wish… well, this is fun, but I wish it wouldn't bother Zoe so much. Ya think?"

Gwen nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. And I'm sure that this isn't the last time we'll be hearing complaints." She blew out the candle beside her.

"Going to bed all ready?" Saraceli asked, a small smile of amusement on her face. Gwen simply mock-growled before turning in.

"Ladies! Lord Elrond requests your presence." Aragorn's voice was clear as Gwen cursed, quickly finding her slippers before practically throwing herself into the hall behind the group.

Saraceli was the last one out, Zoe bitching very loudly, then content to watch Boromir strut around without a shirt.

"Agh, crap," Saraceli quickly covered her eyes, as the others stood around her. The lights coming from Elrond's chambers were intense—a golden galore of candles and torches. Keeping her eyes shut, Saraceli stood there.

"Dude, I had finally gotten some sleep," Gwen muttered then remembered Saraceli had not slept at all the previous night. Her eyes flickered over to her before to the Elven Lord.

He stood in a robe of dark shades of blue, gaze serious and troubled. Gandalf sat beside him, hunched over. He was studying the engravings on his staff, not meeting any of the girls' eyes.

Aragorn stood beside the Hobbits, all weary with faint rings under their eyes. Zoe could have been related to them, all sharing the same look of fatigue.

"We have discovered more news and…" he paused, trying to find a suitable word.

Robin snapped to attention, as well as the others. This obviously was not very good happy news.

"… Have deciphered some new mysteries surrounding you four," his hand waved in the direction of the teens. "… Well, it states that those will find it rather hard to discover a link to previous areas of concern and the end may really be the seal to your fate."

"…"

There was a pause, and Saraceli stretched her arms over her head. Eyes still closed she let out a breath of air.

"Well, that isn't so bad," she decided, hearing the other three huddled. Saraceli usually liked to take things calmly and think them over. It usually worked in contrast to people thinking she just did not care. On the other hand…

Zoe was prone to getting very angry.

Robin usually got depressed…

And Gwen reacted a mix of Saraceli and Zoe, which Saraceli could tolerate.

"…What the hell was he talking about?" Zoe hissed, and Robin shrugged. Gwen repeated for them, best she could.

After the three broke apart the statement, Saraceli trying to help, but stopped, knowing they would probably like it better if they found out themselves.

"… What… We may mot be able to go home, and if we DIE, we can't do anything? THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID!" Zoe hollered, and the men flinched. Gwen was just as infuriated, but managed to keep herself in check. Robin seemed more depressed than anything.

"We can't go home?" she asked in a quiet voice, running fingers through her tangled hair.

"We are not sure; it could be speculation with no real basis." Gandalf nodded to himself. "It's may be possible for you to return home."

"And to _think_ I was willing to risk my life for you people! You knew about this the whole time?" Zoe demanded, stomping her foot and waving a hand. "I was just wondering when we could go back! We aren't even from here! Why the hell we were given this dammed responsibility!" Gwen remained silent, and Saraceli coughed a bit, breaking the tension.

"… It could be worse." Saraceli finally opened her eyes, resting her arms across her chest, calm as ever.

"… What the HELL are you going on about?' Zoe snapped, and Saraceli shrugged.

"I'm just saying. But the way he was looking, I was thinking he'd say something creepy like 'You will die in 5 minutes. Have a nice time.' I mean, I'd prefer 'maybe' then that we're certainly going to die."

"Saraceli! _No!_ Stop it, stop trying to defend it and play nice—!" Zoe was fuming, plush cheeks boiling with red as she paced. Zoe was never good at situations she had little control over. What irritated her was Saraceli was always trying to make everyone happy, but now she was aiming to help those who were playing with their _lives-!_

"But at least knowing we know we can't face the inevitable." Gwen finally piped in, and looked at the other men. She was angry, but better at containing herself than Zoe. "What about you all? Got anything to say?"

Silence answered her and she muttered a few curses along with 'figures.'

" 'Inevitable'? Come on, guys. We live in a world where it is possible to steal someone's fucking _identity_; to have access to millions of sources from your own lap. I don't believe in impossible. Especially if we're _here_." Saraceli looked at the girls and gave them a small smile. "Ya think?"

"Just stop…" Zoe pleaded, rubbing her head with the palms of her hands. Her usually bright exterior was gone, covered with a veil of anger, making her usually round cheeks of laughter seem dull and baggy.

"… Yes, Saraceli, come on…" Gwen tried but stopped. There were several minutes of uncomfortable silence, the group fighting to keep control or at least keep control and peace among them.

"… When did you become a realist _and _optimist… and idealist?" Zoe sighed in defeat. After rubbing her eyes and slapping her arm, she started again. "You're right. Never in a million years would I think something like this to be possible." Zoe was cursing, with laughter, Saraceli in her head. _That's why she's my friend… quirky, spastic, and creepy. Wouldn't want her any other way._

Gwen finally gave way and nodded. Robin was still silent. Zoe put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Come on, we all have to admit it. Saraceli may be a bit of a clutz, but her idealistic views do make sense here."

Robin nodded slowly. Her eyes quickly took in Frodo, then Saraceli who stood, a small smile on her face.

"…And, we all die eventually, right?" Saraceli added, and Robin nodded once again. "Well, is that all?" She turned to Elrond, eyes half lidded.

The Elf Lord blinked, slowly, exchanging curious glances with the wizard who was standing near him. "I suppose. We are nearly done translating this piece completely." He was glad to know the girls could balance each other out. They could actually handle the situation like adults…

Saraceli seemed relieved; she would finally get some _sleep_.

Robin looked down, rubbing an arm.

… _This isn't how I thought I would feel. I… No! I have to be positive. If I fall in love… What's that cheesy saying? Oh, yea… 'Love conquers all'. That will apply to me. I just don't want to be left alone… Sure, we have a good old time, humorous and all… but in reality? My family… home… what I really **knew**_**…** _How will this work?_

With a short nod, she started when Frodo tentatively brushed his fingertips along her shoulder.

For around his 40s, Frodo was _really_ hot. At least the Ring could keep him young enough so she could keep up.

"Yes?" she asked, voice low and surprised. The fellowship slowly exited; Merry, Pippin, and Sam sharing smirks before stepping out.

… OK, Sam was not all that happy about Frodo falling for a young human girl. Nevertheless, he exited, ready for a nice sleep.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked, and seemed thankful for not stuttering or screaming out random words. His cobalt eyes bore down into hers, intense. "I would be glad to take the time to sit and talk with you," he continued, his hand hesitantly returning to his side.

Robin surveyed her surroundings; she found the girls were gone, and all that was left were Aragorn, Gandalf and Elrond. They were poring over old manuscripts and documents, though. She smiled up at the Hobbit, surprised she had… well, shrunk a bit.

… Or she finally could fully understand just how short she _really_ was.

"That would be nice," she answered, cheering mentally. Their conversation was _working!_

"Re-really? Great! I mean, er… how about tomorrow morning? For tea?" his voice was filled with hope, and Robin bowed slightly.

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me? I'm going to turn in for tonight," she smiled at herself, noting the slight accent she had picked up so shortly.

She felt a new power and confidence after the brief moment of insanity. Maybe… Maybe Frodo was the link she needed in life.

Gwen woke earlier than necessary the next morning. It was probably close to 10, judging by how bright and warm the room was. She rubbed her head, and smiled up at the sloppy assortment of blankets cast over the large balcony doors. Saraceli had obviously wanted her to sleep in.

She glanced over to see a small note on her night table.

She blinked, squirted some eyes drops from her bag into her eyes, and promptly inserted her contacts. After her eyes adjusted, which was quite quickly, she reached for the letter once more, scanning over Saraceli's print.

Gwen_-_

_Good morning! (Smiley face ) I just went to the gardens. I wanted to start a little record of dates so we can get a grip on what we're doing here, all right? You can take your time waking up, the fellowship is training the hobbits. I'm impressed, but you can go down, too. Aragorn thinks you kick ass._

_Ttyl,_

Saraceli

Gwen smirked at the Aragorn part. Well, she couldn't disappoint him, she thought smugly as she slipped into a fresh pair of Elvish pants. Well, that's what she _thought_ they were, anyway. They looked it. Then, on came a loose Elf tunic. Always comfy.

She soon found herself with Aragorn, him going through slowly motions which could be useful when you have a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other.

She spotted Robin strolling along with Frodo then thought to last night. It had been tense, and finally broken. In any other case, she was _sure_ everyone would be pissy forever.

Why was Aragorn picking up the pace? Had that much time really gone by? Her thoughts sped and made her dizzy.

Blocking a blow, she thought again.

_Maybe we were meant to be here._ _I mean—ugh! Side! TO THE FREAKI—Whew. That was close. Grab him, yes! Knock him over!... Damn you, Aragorn! Stupid—GO FUCK ARWEN! _

She nearly said the last thought out loud as Aragorn knocked her sword from her grasp leaving her only with a dagger. All she wanted to do was finish a thought, but now, her mind was too absorbed in showing Aragorn she _could_ fight. She would prove to be a strong warrior. Make her sister and brother proud… Why were her thoughts flying so quickly?

Sweat beads trickled over her brows as her grip tightened. Aragorn was not letting up at _all_… or was he still at a slightly normal pace?

"Your thoughts are elsewhere," he observed, voice steady and eyes searching. "Stop," he ordered, but Gwen shook her head.

"No," she whispered in answer. She kept going swinging, hacking… then collapsing. Why… collapsing?

Aragorn rushed to her side, pulling a water skin from his belt and quickly pressing it to her lips.

"You're thoughts are making you both weary and careless." His voice was firm, but in a fatherly way. Gwen nodded miserably, sitting upright.

"I'm not as great a warrior as I wished myself to be," she muttered, and Aragorn shook his head. "Or else I would be able to keep my mind where it is supposed to be." Her throat was dry, but sucking down more liquid quickly solved that problem.

There was a stretch of silence between them before Gwen spoke up again.

"How do you do it?" she asked softly. Her brown eyes looked from the grass she was running her fingers along to his two very blue eyes. "I mean… you are really smart, _and _a great fighter."

"Thank you," he nodded before sheathing his dagger. "Experience," he answered at length. "I know what not to do in battle. I only think about what can help me. You, though… you were thrashing yourself with no real reason. I know you are still troubled from last night. That is normal, but no reason to dread your existence."

"… Let's just say the past three days were a bit… drastic. And very dramatic and new," she added, rubbing her temples. "I just think that I won't be able to… y'know. Meet up to the standards of being like you," she finished quietly, toying with her belt.

"You are most certainly like me. And you are indeed a warrior. Thank you for looking up to me. Gwen," he started softly, grasping her arm. "We have a wonderful long month to look forward to. We will find what we will find; we will also discover more about ourselves." That said, he stood. "Come, then. It is noon and you looked near starved."

Gwen stared at the offered hand before smirking and taking it.

"All right, all right…"

The two met up with the full fellowship—Hobbits and all.

Saraceli sat with Zoe and Robin, a seat vacant for Gwen who quickly took it. Aragorn joined Frodo who sat across from Robin.

Zoe was chatting with Saraceli about her calendar and journal.

"Sooo, whatcha goin' to write in it?" she asked of the pale one pressing a piece of bread between her lips. Today she wore what the others wore—a mix of earth clothes and Middle Earth clothes. Her eyes looked from Gwen, with a small wave and smile, before to the other who sat with a book in her grasp.

"Well, I figure I could record what we do. I started with the Council. That was the 25th. Today is the 28th." She pointed to the notes scribbled on the pages before her as she spoke. "_And_ we have many birthdays to celebrate. I learned today that Lord Aragorn's birthday is the 1st of March. So, we'll be celebrating that later… Oh! Zoe's is Next Month!" she cheered and the fellowship was listening intently, Pippin raising his pipe in recognition to Zoe.

"And how old will she be?" he asked placing the end back into his mouth.

"17! WOOT!" Zoe clapped to herself and Saraceli stopped her.

".. Er… no. You'll be turning 16."

"… I all ready did that." Zoe informed her.

"Just last month, though. I think we're only a bit ahead of schedule back in our world." Saraceli sighed as Zoe cursed. "All right… Robin's is…January. The 29th. She's going to be 17 … Gwen's is January as well, but the the 15th. She'll be 16, too." Gwen grinned as she wiped her hands on her lap. "And mine in the 7th of December," Saraceli closed the book and waved it towards the men at the table. "I'll be needing your information as well, fellows."

"What age are you turning, Lady Saraceli?" Merry asked, chewing on a juicy fruit of some sort.

"Just Saraceli, Merry," she smiled then looked up. "… 17."

Merry nodded then blinked. "Hey! You're to turn 17 soon! In about a month!"

Saraceli nodded a bit. "It's not that big of a deal, though. I had my fun," she laughed and proceeded to start her lunch.

"Well, this should be fun! Partying like wild kids just out of college and on a road trip!" Zoe exclaimed downing the last of her Elvish… whatever the hell is was. Wine, most likely.

"… Right. And, guys, it's December!" she was obviously addressing the other girls, but the fellowship listened in anyway. "That means…"

"SNOW!" Zoe cheered.

"…Er, yea," Saraceli nodded, brushing back a strand of hair as her hazel eyes flickered to the snickering Gwen before back to Zoe; the tanned girl posing in her chair for everyone. "And it's the Holiday Season!" She broke off into song for a bit before stopping.

Gwen burst out laughing loudly.

"Ye-Yes, it is Christmas. How will we celebrate though? We leave Christmas morning!" Gwen informed her. Saraceli blanked a moment.

_True…_

"We'll celebrate at the going away party I heard about," The freckled one informed Gwen before looking back to her book. "And Chanukah. Woot. This will be fun…"

"Pardon me, Saraceli," Pippin chimed in causing Saraceli to stop her scribbling. "But what are you talking about?" His brows were pinched and confusion written out clearly.

"We are talking about the one day you get too many gifts to handle," Gwen grinned, and Zoe nudged her.

"Imagine what we could get here!" the almond-eyed girl glanced to the men. "Basically, everyone gets me gifts—"

"… Actually, it all started with Mary and Joseph traveling to Bethlehem." Robin started on and on further confusing the men who decided to just stare or nod.

"…WAIT! CONFUSION!" Saraceli shouted, waving her arms to get all attention. Gimli took the moment to shake his head and Boromir rubbed his temples. These girls could be _impossible_ sometimes. Worse than a bunch of young rowdy men… most likely because they could think with their heads more than the young men. "…OK, both are celebrations that originated from a religion. Each has traditions to honor that holiday. Do you understand so far?"

A group of nods and soft 'yes's.

"Well, for Christmas, which is the 25th, we open gifts and have big feasts. The gifts are actually set out under a large pine tree—in the house, of course. The night before, the 24th, is known as Christmas Eve. Supposedly, Santa Clause, originally known as Saint Nicolas, comes into one's home and leaves presents. Yet, gifts can also be exchanged with friends and family on Christmas day."

Saraceli stopped, and looked to Sam who was rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully. He shook back sandy bangs, obviously wanting to concentrate more on the celebration then a needed haircut.

"This Saint Nicolas character, what does he do?" he questioned, finding it odd this man... dropped off present.

"Oh, well, he's actually a spirit and has been doing it for hundreds years or so. Of course, some don't believe in him. But, he's magical and stuff and goes around the world leaving presents."

"Interesting," Sam muttered popping another piece of bread through his lips.

"… Then, Milady, what is Chanukah?" Legolas asked softly.

"Chanukah is for the Jewish!" Zoe told him raising her glass before taking a gulp.

"Right. A different religion." Saraceli added before Robin cut in.

"That's where Christianity comes from."

"Right. That, too. But for Channukah, there's a whole story behind that, too. Except, for eight nights, gifts are given out until the last night. The last night of the Holiday, you get a huge gift, since size increases with each day. But, for our sakes, we could simply make it all on Christmas Eve and the day before. We can exchange gifts and have a big party! It should be a lot of fun." Saraceli was nodding to herself, a smile ever present.

"Does the gift have to be anything that specific?" Boromir asked eyes on Zoe.

"… Not really. Just, maybe what the person really wants, or something you would think would be special to give them." Saraceli answered.

Boromir nodded with 'I see,' before bowing his head as he contained with his lunch. Zoe was smirking to herself, smug and very comfortable in her chair. She _knew_ Boromir had looked at her… she just chose to smoothly ignore him and focus on stretching at that very moment.

"So, a month for training, hanging out, and getting gifts." Gwen was smiling to herself, thinking of the havoc they would wreak. "Let's do it."

"I believe it would be no problem," Aragorn decided. "I will speak with Elrond about it—"

"No need, Aragorn, no need." Elrond's voice came through the room, commanding as always, though more gentle than usual. He was stepping towards them, a younger Elf Woman by his side. Two Elf men hung a bit more back. They all were obviously related. Same hair, face, and presence.

"My Lady," Aragorn breathed politely. All stood at the table, the rest a bit hesitant before realizing what to do… that of course being the group of girls, reluctant to stop eating and discussing party plans.

"A party sounds marvelous," was the She-Elf's smooth decision, voice almost melodic.

"Score!" Zoe laughed high-fiving the other girls around her.

**End Notes:**

So, that's how that went… Was interesting to write, a bit more of a mix of genres and themes… Not all too happy.

**Question:**

If you don't mind, I would like to hear whether or not that the mix of humor and drama is healthy or not. Do I dwell too much on drama, or do I curse too much…? If anyone doesn't mind answering, that's be great!

**Preview:**

Well, training, holidays… But, what does the Fellowship really think about these intruders? Will more be revealed about _everyone? _And, the kids of Elrond make their grand introductions!


	4. Holiday Preparations A Bit Messed Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LOTR ;; Or the self-insertion idea…

**About:**

Well… just a quick summary of the story and chapter. Cliché girls go to ME. They join the Fellowship. This time, they were chosen, and soon more details will be revealed concerning them and this whole dammed deal. And, of course, humor… lotsa humor. Some Romance, some drama… good times, good times…

**Chapter Summary:**

OK, we last left off with deciding stuff for the Holiday celebration. Three new people walked in.

But, will the festivities keep up? What exactly is up with the girls? … Why is everyone so OLD and hitting on teenagers!

These will be answered soon… Well, maybe not in this exact chapter, but whatever….

**Editing:**

_1-30-05_

**Chapter 4:**

**Holiday Preparation**

The Hobbits seemed to be in awe of the Elves—they were more comfortable with Legolas. But the other three were more mystical in their entrance. The two males were obviously twins, and the lady was enchanting. Elrond stood proudly with them, and the family resemblance was painfully there.

"Elladan and Elrohir! And Arwen!" Robin breathed her jumps tiny and her eyes bright with excitement. She nearly squealed when the three looked at her with warm smiles. Zoe grinned back at them, then took the time to lean in closer to Gwen.

"OK, what's the difference between Elf Brothers 1 and 2?" she questioned the other who twisted her bangs out of her eyes. She needed to trim them…

"You're asking _me?_ I think they dress and wear their hair the same on purpose just to screw around," Gwen decided and the two separated. Robin was still captivated by the children, especially since she could only dream about the beauty the brothers could have. Frodo was less than pleased as she stared openly at them with no restraint.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you girls," one of the brothers greeted, bowing.

"Indeed. We were off on patrol most of the time," the other chimed in.

"… They don't even _sound_ different! This is creepy! And I _swear_ if they have polar opposite personalities…" Zoe was grumbling to herself until Sarah nudged her.

"Dude. This is the ruling family of Rivendell. They… they're so kick ass." Sarah looked back to the family who had started to near them, standing closer to the table. She looked up at Elrond and bowed before speaking. "Are you sure, My Lord? It would be no problem?" Sarah was trying to be proper since Elrond seemed to demand it without words. She also had no problem being polite and respectful. Well, unless it cut into fun…

"Nay, I would not mind it at all. T'would actually be a nice light during these dark times. It would also bring us closer to you all." He had a soft smile while he spoke and Arwen moved closer to his side.

"We would all be glad to help you prepare." Her voice was unstrained, calm… and very comforting. The girls now knew why Aragorn was standing there like some stupid macho-"Yes I am the luckiest bastard in the world" kinda guy. Well, dammit, he had the right.

"Great! We'll help with the choice of food and beverage!" Merry decided nodding towards Pippin. "We have wonderful taste." Pippin could only nod in agreement.

"… Right. I'll have Gwen watch over _just_ in case, though." Sarah motioned to her friend who shrugged.

"Whatever." She was excited about the whole plan, but indifferent to what she was going to do. Hanging out with the two Hobbits could be fun. "As long as Zoe is there…"

"Hells yes! I will be… the taster! Boo ya…" She grinned, knowing the Hobbits did, indeed, know their food and 'beverages'-that mostly being alcohol.

"Great. Er… Robin! We can help with decorations." Sarah glanced to her shorter friend who shook her head 'yes'.

"This will be so much fun!" She couldn't hold her anticipation. Robin's dreams were _so_ coming true.

First off, she was in Middle Earth; secondly, she was part of the Fellowship of the Ring; thirdly, she was some uber-cool being there; and lastly, she was with a very hot Frodo. How could having a Holiday Celebration as well ruin her life?

"That sounds reasonable." Lord Elrond spared a glance to his two sons. "Do you two have anything to say…?" His brows were raised, and that obviously meant his two sons were plotting.

"We'd love to be of some assistance!" That came from the one who first spoke, his eyes gleaming. Zoe put her hand on her hip, the other pointing to him.

"Which one are you?" she asked, and he laughed.

"Elladan." He answered, but Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You are _so_ not Elladan," she stated, and the others in the room looked to her to continue. 'Elladan' was peering intently at her, and then her glanced back to his brother who shrugged in confusion. "You have to be Elrohir!"

"… My lady?" 'Elladan' was now blinking, looking innocent as ever.

"Sarah…" Gwen warned but Sarah laughed, waving a hand. Then, the girl quieted and stopped causing Gwen to raise brows. "Sarah?" Gwen tried again, and Sarah looked to the floor.

"… Nevermind, I'm thinking of someone else." She was muttering now, and Elladan looked at her, brows furrowed.

"… There is another with my name that you know of? I thought you all have come from another realm…" he trailed off, still unsure. The freckled one was now blushing.

"… Are you _sure_ you're not Elrohir?" she questioned, and, as expected, he nodded. "Aw, goddammit! I _always_ do that! People are always trying to trick me and I always get it wrong when they're not trying mess with me!" She was rambling now, and Elladan took a step back.

"_Ada_? Help…" he was now behind Elrohir looking very concerned. Elrond laughed to himself and looked up at Sarah, who was fighting with herself for all to see.

"Sarah!" Zoe finally shouted causing her to stop.

"You're thinking out loud again," Robin finished, and Sarah growled. "Yes, we know you have split personality disorder along with paranoia, but…"

"Grah! I can't win…" she decided. Then, she straightened, apologized, and went back to her book. "So, what do you wish to help with?" she asked.

Arwen chuckled a bit and the three siblings conversed with the 'unstable' one for a bit.

"Sarah, I swear, the guys will never trust you ever again." Zoe was stepping around the kitchen wearing her FUBU pajama pants and loose Elvish shirt. She was picking through different desserts which Merry and Pippin were piling up, ordering the Elf chefs around. The group had immediately started up their ground work for their celebration.

"I can't help if I think someone's trying to mess with me!" she answered, then sighed. "I do that a lot."

"Do what?" Gwen asked, sorting out the different breads.

"… Look crazy." Sarah had simply dropped by to write down the ideas Merry and Pippin had ready, but the two were too busy sitting near the ovens, smelling freshly baked Elvish Bread.

"Well, you look crazy because you are crazy," Zoe grinned at her friend who laughed too.

"I suppose that is how it works… I'm headed over to where Robin is with the twins. Talk to you guys in a bit," Sarah waved then started down the corridors, finally getting her directions straight. She had been having issues with the many corridors.

By the time she arrived, Robin was standing with her mouth agape. There was a soft, silky like material in her grasp, and its scarlet was intense. But her green gaze was not on the cloth, but the two giggling brother who were sorting through an assortment of different linens. Both looked up at Sarah, and could not longer keep their mirth restricted. Their rich laughter crowded the room and Robin was still staring.

"Uh… hi?" Sarah greeted, unsure. She stepped back, almost in a position to fight. She knew the brothers would not hurt her, but she decided to be ready for anything being as cautious as she always was.

"Greetings, my dear Lady Sarah!" 'Elladan' greeted, bowing deeply. 'Elrohir' followed, still bubbling with laughter. "My, she is very perceptive," 'Elladan' then told his brother who nodded.

"Why of course, brother! Indeed she is!" he exclaimed, and they continued on their joyous way, and Sarah's face lit up.

"I knew it…"

Robin watched the two brothers retreat and looked to her friend who was beaming.

"Uh, Sarah?"

"HAHAHA! I KNEW IT! BOW DOWN TO ME!" she ran back down the halls, shouting her knowledge. Elves had to step back or dash to the side to avoid the rabid freak sprinting through their formally peaceful dwellings.

Robin had lost sight of Sarah until late that night. She had learned from Arwen that she was still making her rounds, not telling what she knew, but letting those who spotted her know she did know _something_.

Before Sarah had arrived, the redhead was seated beside the Elvish Princess herself, and she couldn't help but feel self conscious. 'Ellandan' and 'Elrohir' were still very joyous about the afternoon proceedings.

"The food is great," Aragorn complimented, and Boromir nodded. The men had gone on about politics, then Gimli had started a very camouflaged argument between himself and Legolas. Legolas really tried his best with a small smile and speaking without venom, but the dwarf baited him nonetheless. Gloin watched on with amusement as he downed his mead. His son was a chip off the old block…

"Anyways, I still don't know why Sarah is so neurotic," Zoe finally stated and the others paused in their conversations. "I mean, she can be a spaz, but, WOW. That was creepy," she shuddered before sticking her fork between her lips. "Where is she by the way?" she asked around the utensil.

"I'm not all that sure, Miss," Sam admitted for himself and the Hobbits. They, too, had witnessed the episode where she had run passed them in the gardens, eyes ablaze.

"I'm sure there was a reasonable explanation." Arwen's eyes were fixed on her twin brothers who silently continued their respective meals.

"I knew it." The voice was calm, and they all knew who it belonged to. "L.I.A.R.S." Her finger pointed at the twins, and she laughed—_hard._ "You guys are better than myself _and_ Zoe!" She walked over and patted them gently on the shoulders. They were surprised by the gesture, then Sarah pulled on their shirts. "But, you need to repay me somehow. I have been wanting Elf Slaves for a while now…"

Silence met her, and the others sat uneasily. Zoe stood, fork waving towards her friend.

"Sarah. Calm, now, calm. You're scaring all the Elves here. Well, me included, but come on. What are you talking about?" She demanded, and Sarah grinned, still standing behind the two Elves who were now exchanging fearful expressions.

"Ask _them_," She offered, motioning to those before her.

"… Oh, all right! I am Elladan!" the usually quiet one exclaimed. It was the only way Zoe and the others were able to discern them so far. Elrohir was supposed to be the more loud one…

"…And I am, indeed, Elrohir," the more outspoken one finally nodded in defeat. "_Ada, _make her stop! She cannot enslave us-!"

"I am not so sure," Elrond answered, and his sons looked very, very disturbed. "She is, indeed, that of another world and was sent to us for a reason. We should do as she says or we could risk our saving."

"But, father!" Elladan tried, looking to him pleadingly.

"Yay! I got myself some Elves. I also ways wanted nude, available, male models for my sketches…" Sarah had a feral grin as she listed the uses of Elves. Legolas coughed at the model one, and as she continued, he shifted in his seat. "… I'd have to keep them in my basement, though, since my closet isn't big enough…"

"We're sorry!" The two shrieked, and Sarah burst into full laughter, gently ruffling their backs.

"OK, OK, I'm just kidding. Unless, of course, you decide to pull another stunt like that again." She then turned to the table, bowing. "Now, you all know I am not totally nuts. BOO. FREAKIN'. YEA."

Elrond started clapping to himself, and the whole table seemed to relax, and some idle chit-chat began. He took Sarah's offered handshake, and she took her seat beside the Hobbits.

"… Dude. I thought I was good at acting," Zoe shuddered. "How did you get Elrond in on it?" she asked as she shoveled more bread onto Gwen's plate since the girl didn't eat that much.

"…Er, he stopped me during my venting. So, he decided to help so the Elves could finally learn a lesson. I thought the whole slave list up myself!" She grinned happily, and the Prince looked down her way.

"… Was it true about needing… them for all of that?" he asked, and Sarah shook her head.

"Nah, not really. I mean, I do need male subjects, but—"

"That's what porn's for," Zoe finished, and the Prince gave her an incredulous look.

" 'Porn'?" he echoed.

"…Er, I'll explain during our travels," Sarah offered, and the Prince nodded before being dragged into a conversation with one of his many female admirers.

Robin laughed at that and started up a conversation with Sam, Bilbo and Frodo. They spoke mostly of literature, all three experts and lovers of the subject. Zoe stuck with talking with Sarah, Zoe, and basically everyone. Robin seemed more interested on learning more about Frodo, not just through reading. It was more interesting having him tangible.

"A little to the… right," Sarah decided, and Elladan and Elrohir both moved the tree a bit more to the side looking back to her to see if the placement was correct, "Looks good to me. Great job, thanks, guys!"

It was a beautiful day—a crisp breeze passed through now and then. Sarah was glad and wide awake, though. That morning she had done her normal workout consisting of push-ups, jogging, squatting, crunches…. Then had gone on to learn more swordplay with Aragorn and Boromir. She decided to leave archery to Gwen and Robin who had a knack for it. She was more into form-that learned with Legolas and Aragorn, and how to keep her stamina and how to fight more with Boromir and Gimli. She had learned some decent practices with knives from the Prince, but allowed him to continue his morning arguments and lessons with the tired Robin. Zoe had taken Boromir's time since she'd finally agreed to learn from the Gondorian. And, finally, Gwen was to learn more techniques from Aragorn. Gimli seemed distant as he and Sarah practiced different ways to combine what she all ready knew with hand-to-hand defense already. She had surprised the Dwarf when she asked him to teach her how to throw a dagger properly.

Alas, it drew later than she had wished. She had thanked all before returning with the other girls to the baths, warm and ready. As usual, she was first out. She had changed into her black top, the skulls grinning back at her in the mirror. Her hair was tied in a pony tail as usually, loose tendrils falling under her chin and the shortest into hazel eyes. She wore loose Elvish breeches, a creamy, storm-ridden color. They reached over her feet where she wore soft sock-like coverings over her feet.

Now, she stood in a main room, the golden walls gleaming with the faint sunlight seeping through the open walls. The twins were happy to help, assisting her with putting up the trees and finding a decent candle-stick maker. He blinked at the request, but Sarah insisted they needed a Menorah.

"That's great! And you said the glassmaker will have the ornaments ready in two weeks?" she asked as they approached her, and 'the' Elladan ( "'the' Elladan" for the day, at least—they were always changing) nodded.

"Indeed! This should be a spectacle! So many decorations… Where is Arwen, pray tell? We wish to find her so we may report to _ada_." Elrohir asked, brushing some green needles from his navy tunic. They had found three trees to Sarah's liking, and she figured the main hall for meetings and such would be divine for a party. She had smiled when they stepped outside—there were so many trees! And, of course, the twins had assaulted her with questions—what about the tree's height, why is it so necessary, where did the idea come from, why does her hair change colors so much and…many others to follow.

They finally found the right type of tree. The brothers explained to Sarah briefly what is was, but they obviously were too busy trying to figure out just how they were to get it inside. Sarah hated the idea of chopping it down, but they assured her it would be used for fire wood afterwards.

"…Er, am not sure," Sarah confided in them, when Robin came bouncing in, hair braided Elvish style and wearing a beautiful pale jade dress. The sleeves draped over her hands, and the neck line scooped below her collar bone, showing her cross that contained an emerald gem in its center for all to gaze upon. Her eyes were outlined lightly, and Sarah laughed. "I'm glad you liked the eye liner I gave you last week," she nodded. "And you look astonishing!" She couldn't help but use the word—the brothers told her that she sounded funny when using the word.

Elrohir and Elladan also gave her compliments, kissing her hand before leaving. She stepped up to Sarah who smiled gently.

"Tree looks great! Wanna help me hang up these drapes?" she pointed to the layers of the red silk she had become fond of the afternoon before. Sarah nodded before stepping up to a chair and reaching down to retrieve the material from the redhead's hand. "Er…" Robin started, watching Sarah's back as her hands played nervously with the gold lace which was to hang over the red.

"What is it?" her friend prodded, hooking the ends onto the brass-looking rod which was set above the large balcony. She had sensed some discomfort after her friend watched the other two leave.

"Well… have you noticed that… well, the others sometimes… act odd? Like, after big meetings with the other head honchos here?" Robin asked, and Sarah turned to her, taking up the second layer. "Almost guilty."

Sarah took a moment, asking whether or not to knot or thread the material more to the left, middle… they decided knots in all three spaces. "Yes. I'm sure there has been bad talk." A pause as she turned. "Actually, I know." She jumped down from her perch and slid the chair to the other side, soon finding herself back up on it, hand outstretched. "But it was only a matter of time before people started questioning us. I mean, we're young mortal females. They think we should be home cleaning the house and making babies." Robin laughed at that. "But really, they probably have issues. We'll have to deal with this for about a month or so, so, don't let it get to you, all right?"

Robin nodded, passing up the second drape. "You're right. I just want to kill them all. I know you have all ready freaked them out with your slave tactics, but anyways… Hey, have you seen Legolas with his fanclub? They're all over him!" she laughed as Sarah sighed.

"Tell me about it…" She then proceeded to lose her balance and tumbled into a mess of tangled limbs and linens.

"Tastes good," Zoe informed Gwen who nodded to the Hobbits.

"Go grab Sarah?" she asked of Pippin, who nodded and hopped on off, calling the girl's name in a sing-song voice. Merry shifted in his seat, coughing after he took too much smoke in. "Careful with that, man. You'll get black lungs." Gwen warned the Hobbit before finding herself with a roll shoved into her slightly agape mouth.

"He doesn't need to worry about that. We're all _special_ now. Nothing really bad can happen. Except for death." Zoe grinned over at Gwen, removing her hand from the formerly mentioned roll unceremoniously pressed in her friend's mouth.

Merry was still blinking at them when Sarah popped in, a red silk material still knotted around her neck with several pins in her disheveled hair. She waved to them.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I think we got the desserts down," Merry announced, and Pippin nodded.

"They agreed on everything we chose! Drinks and all!" he cheered, and Sarah smiled.

"Great! …Why did you need me?" she asked, and Zoe grinned.

"My 'Sarah-just-made-an-ass-of-herself-senses' were tingling," she told her rather… preoccupied friend who rolled her eyes, and started back down the hall, alternating between shuffling and crawling due to her lovely fight with inanimate pretty cloths.

"… It seems Sarah is caught up in drapes," Legolas commented as he snuck in. Well, he didn't _really_ sneak in. Damn the Elves for their uber-coolness…

"Yea, Prince Obvious. As well as the _Crebain_-!" Zoe was cut off by a drink being pressed to her lips by Gwen who smiled unsurely at the Elvish Prince who was staring oddly at the pair.

"What?" he asked, and Gwen waved him off. Nodding, he took his leave, finally finding Aragorn for _another_ meeting.

"Those are pissing me off," Zoe grumbled, once again voicing her opinions on 'matters that do not concern you' meetings. BAH. That's what they were: BAH and BS.

"I know," Gwen muttered. Only Frodo of the Hobbits was summoned; that piece of information supplied by Robin before she pranced off to show Sarah her cool new dress. "They could just kill us now…"

"I'll probably get myself killed—along with Sarah. You and Robin have some prior fighting stuff goin' on. I only know how to kick and bitch slap," Zoe informed her as Merry and Pippin started going through various appetizers.

"But Sarah took Karate…" Gwen started then sighed. "Ah, yes. But Orcs aren't really up for fist-fights. Did Sarah really…?" she grinned and Zoe joined her.

"Yup. She nearly cut off Gimli's beard at one point. That ended her throwing dagger experiment."

The two chuckled and stopped when a tall, lean Elf stepped in, eyed them a moment with a hint of an amused smile, and stepped back out. Zoe nudged Gwen in her side, eyes still trailing the male.

"Who's Hot Elfness?" she asked, memory blurred about the non-fellowship members. She and Robin seemed to remember better. Gwen paused a moment, taking the offered juice from Merry,

"I think… I think that was Glorfindel." At Zoe's 'Right-I-know-what-you're-talking-about-with-a-simple-freakin'-name-look' she pressed on. "He's an Elf-guy who is famous for killing a Balrog."

"Isn't that…?" Zoe asked, taking the more purplish looking fluid from Pippin. She had just remembered: Gandalf + Balrog Bad. She seemed worried now, but the alcoholic beverage was working magic.

"Yes, but shhhh. We've changed so much like every other fic out there, so we can't change that much-" she stopped when Zoe glared, turning to rest her gaze on the cup on her grasp.

… That meant Boromir…

The rest of the day had been spent deciding on the feast selections, finishing the draping and carpet choices when the group of girls sat down for dinner. The usual chatter and happy conversation was gone.

"…Everything OK..?" Zoe asked and there were quiet nods. Only whispers were heard, and the girls quickly excused themselves, Sarah a bit peeved she couldn't help with washing dishes…. An odd habit she had.

They met in their rooms, sitting and staring.

"What the hell is going on?" Zoe asked, and Robin shrugged, finally in Earth attire. Sarah stood beside the bed the other two sat on, Gwen at the desk, legs folded as she eyed them.

"It has to be about those stupid meetings," Sarah decided pushing up her glasses.

"I agree; something must have been brought up our guys didn't like." Gwen had stretched, legs now out before her as she put her drink down. The redish fluid was very tasty, and helped keep her warm. She was still wary of drinking very little, though, still not sure what it contained.

"Yea, but they were _really _weird." Robin flopped back onto the bed, rubbing her temples.

"Well, let's give them tomorrow to get back tomorrow." Sarah looked to the others who nodded.

Training was awkward the next two days; the girls mostly working by themselves. Meetings were frequent, and the girls were working more and more without their usual buddies palling around. Even Arwen seemed distant, worry often seeping into her gaze when she took the time to check in on them.

The four had decided to take those free days to train; they had hoped maybe they could prove to the men they were actually useful.

Yet, by the time the third day arrived from the first night they had really begun their distance, the unthinkable happened.

"So tired," Robin mumbled into her pillow before hearing the shout of anger that erupted from beside her. She quickly shot up form her curled position only to be held onto by someone. "What—let me go! Help!" She caught a glimpse of Gwen and Sarah crashing through their door, staring with shock at their captors.

"What are you doing?" Gwen ground out anger flaring in her eyes. She was quickly taken, arms twisted behind her back by an Elvish guard. She watched as Sarah tried to push past headed for Gwen. She was grabbed, though, and hauled out. Zoe went next, a guard holding her captive as well. Robin was to follow, still in distress and starting to feel sick.

They were taking to a more secluded room, candle light illuminating the faces of those around them. Elrond looked gravely at the group, and Robin strained to find Frodo.

"Guys, what's going on?" Sarah snapped, though a hint of tremor was heard; she obviously was not expecting this to happen, either.

"Yea, what the fuck's wrong with you?" Zoe growled and Elrond held up a hand, silencing them.

Robin could not believe it—everyone—_everyone_ she had grown to trust was there, eyes down cast.

"You have lied to us," Elrond started and Gwen fought hard causing her guard to falter.

"What are you talking about, 'brow?" she snarled, and the guard was quick to finally get a proper hold on her.

"Hey—stop! You're hurting her!" Sarah turned to glare at Gwen's captor, only to feel a tug on her hair. She became quiet, looking with earnest at Elrond.

"You… it is hard to believe. But…" he sighed at a loss, and simply pointed to four who had just appeared behind him. "They seem to be more… fit and similar to the myth. So, they must be the chosen ones." His voice was grave, and he was very, very unsure of himself.

"… Oh, dear _Lord_, no…" Zoe groaned.

"Yup! Look at us, morons!" a snappy reply was heard and the four set their gazes upon four rather interesting girls before being taken into a dungeon-like basement.

**End notes:** … Yea. Kinda quick, but I just remembered I wanted to shove this plot twist in and remembered I had enough time before the festival to do it ;; Who _are_ these girls?

**Preview:** Will the girls be sent to their deaths? … Well, most likely no, but maybe made servants. What the hell is going _on_ with the intruders! And… dun-dun-DUN. Interrogations!


	5. Questions, Questions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LOTR ;; Or the self-insertion idea…

**About:**

Well… just a quick summary of the story and chapter. Cliché girls go to ME. They join the Fellowship. This time, they were chosen, and soon more details will be revealed concerning them and this whole dammed deal. And, of course, humor… lotsa humor. Some Romance, some drama… good times, good times…

**Chapter Summary:**

…Uh-oh. Last time, The girls were hauled off accused of being… gasp liars! Jesus Christ, that's not good! And, who are these imposters!

…Gotta love cheesy drama.

**Credit:**

Thanks, Meghan, for helping me with this chapter

**Editing:**

_1-11-2011: Character name REWRITES; see chapter 1.  
_

**Chapter 5:**

**Interrogation and Betrayal?**

"Bastard! Evil sonuvabitch!" Zoe continued to spit out insults left and right hoping to irritate her guard. He made no response. She was up against the bars that kept her just inches from the pretty boy she wished to smack right then and there. She was still a bit messy from just being dragged from her bed to the 'oh-so-wonderful' new accommodations. Her eyes were flashing with unrestrained anger.

Robin sat quietly in the corner hugging her knees to her chest, eyes downcast and distressed. She was trying hard to keep her composure. She had fallen for Frodo, but what did he do when those terrible accusations were spit at her? _Nada_… Nothing. Nothing at all… He just looked away.

Saraceli had taken the time to stretch. She did some push ups, crunches, squats… the usual. She was humming, keeping the others from completely going insane. The two or three hours they had spent in the dark cell had started to make even Gwen seem rabid. The light humming seemed to snap everyone out of it.

"Are you singing Ricky Martin?" Zoe asked turning over onto her side. She had finally given up and taken a seat near Robin. She had then sprawled on the coarse floor out at the sound of the old 90's song.

Gwen looked up, done scratching rather disturbing images of stick figure Elves meeting their doom through fire, and many pointy spikes. Her eyes flickered to an Elf, and she grinned. She picked up a scattered stone and proceeded to throw it at the back of his beautiful blond head. He turned, shouting in Elvish.

"Ohh, so that's why they didn't respond to her cursing," she laughed to herself before sitting in the semi-circle her friends formed. Saraceli kneeled, and smiled.

"Why, yes, indeed, I was." Well, her plan had worked. Now, to irritate the Elves beyond utter belief… She stood, motioning for the others to join her. She moved her hips quickly.

"_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls._

_I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall._

_She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light._

_She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the_

_rain._

_She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your_

_pain_

_like a bullet to your brain. Come On!"_

The Elves looked back at her, stunned. Zoe soon found herself beside her freckled friend, waving her arms and stepping in time to the non-existent background music.

"_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_

_She will wear you out livin' la vida loca_

_Come On!_

_Livin' la vida loca, Come on!_

_She's livin la vida loca."_

Robin sighed as Saraceli tugged on her hand, and finally stood. The three danced while Gwen kept the beat leaning against the wall and drumming on her thighs.

"_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel_

_She took my heart and she took my money_

_she must've slipped me a sleeping pill_

_She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne_

_Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same_

_Yeah, she'll make you go insane."_

The Elves were now panicking—were they chanting? Or… was it really just scary, upbeat and catchy music? A few had scattered off to find Elrond for assistance and guidance quickly. They frowned, though at "livin' _la vida loca'._ Living the crazy life?

"_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the_

_rain._

_She'll make you live her crazy life_

_but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come_

_On!_

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_

_She will wear you out livin' la vida loca_

_Come On!_

_Livin' la vida loca, Come on!_

_She's livin la vida loca."_

They all stopped, and cheered, proud of their singing. Gwen laughed as they now stood together, a bit more confident and less psychotic than before.

"You guys just made every Elf _cry. _ Way to go!" She high-fived Zoe who was whooping.

"What is the meaning of this?" An Elf snapped. Well, he must have been summoned first as Elrond's substitute, and was finally speaking their tongue. Gwen and Zoe shared similar looks of surprise—was this the Balrog Slayer who had checked them out before? His golden hair and deep sapphire eyes certainly did not help or resemble softness seen before—their intensity and fire that reminded the two of the famed Glorfindel seemed like a wildfire contained in the orbs decorating his sharp face. "Never mind, Lord Elrond has requested your presence. He informed me you may all go unbound, unless, of course, you cause any altercations. Understood?" His voice was stern, and eyes sharp. The girls did not answer, only lined up outside the locked door.

They filed out, actually smiling despite what they were to face. Once back in the now familiar room, they stood side by side, Zoe and Gwen with arms folded, Robin with her head cocked to the side and Saraceli with her hands hanging casually by her side.

"These girls here have informed us as of last week that they are, indeed, from another world." Elrond spoke lowly, and his hand waved weakly at four maidens by his side.

Zoe had noticed, as well as her friends, that these girls were obviously a mix of Elves and Humans looking to ruin them. They were pissed because their status and friendships they now had with the men of the Fellowship—at lest that is what they decided Why else would they go through the trouble?-Hey! That was the girl who nearly knocked Robin over on her way to swoon over Legolas! (A/N: ahem Anyways/) All had similar looks of disgust for the heroines and lust for the heroes.

"… Lord Elrond," Zoe tried, and almost every head in the room turned to watch her, some gasping and whispering in surprise. She grinned, happy with the unsettled glances she got from the others due to her polite speech. "But, how can you take their word over our's?"

He nodded softly, looking tired as ever. "We have been deliberating over this for days now, as you may have guessed all ready. We could not make a clear decision, but their ways are, indeed, different."

"Yes—I mean. 'Yea-ah'." That came from an Elf woman, who was wearing… Zoe could have screamed. She wore a mix of Zoe's favored jeans, one of (twitch from Robin) Robin's belts, and held Gwen's CD player in her hands, the headphone hanging from an arm. Boy, they'd really put pathetic effort into this charade…

The others were dressed in the same fashion, and ugly clash of random-ness thrown together. Each, save one, held a portable CD player in their hand.

"… You mean, 'yea'?" Gwen teased, sneering at the blond.

"… Er, no! That is how we say it!" The girl to the left of the Elf spoke, this one human. She sent Gwen a venomous smile, which made the warrior-like girl tense.

"My Lord, this is obviously a joke! They were making fools of you the whole time!" A third girl chirped in, far to the left. Her pointed ears were accented by Zoe's gold necklace which tied about the tip of her ear.

"Ugh," Robin muttered leaning in towards Saraceli. "She reminds me of Erica. Yerrggg…."

"… Actually, she looks like Kerry, too," Saraceli nodded. She then looked up at Elrond, and blinked feeling a light pat against her stomach. Looking down, she heard a light clank as a half of a CD slid to the ground. "—The hell? Ack… Er, Gwen….?" Her eyes flickered over to Gwen, who growled.

"…That was my FUCKING EVANESCENCE CD!" She glared, kicking at the guard behind her and lunging forward. "Ga… You _morons!_ That doesn't even HURT!" She snapped, pointing to the second half of her favored music which lay on the floor at her feet.

The imposters stood ready, shards of CDs in hand, and one of them actually holding a CD player ready to be thrown.

"These are our all mighty weapons-!" One started and the others stopped, staring in disbelief.

Zoe started laughing, very hard, causing her own guard to quickly grab her arm—but that didn't stop her giggling.

"Dude-! I know those are like, my favorite CDs… It's just so funny—FUCKER! Don't throw that part! That's how you play the music—AGH! Not my old blink182 CD!" She fended off the portable CD player thrown like the other discs and brushed off the shards.

"There is only one way to tell," Elrond decided after tiredly watching the exchange. The four imposters, as well as our heroes, looked up, surprised. Fear and confusion danced on the Elven maiden's faces, as well as the human frauds.

"There is no need," Legolas muttered. "My Lord, these girls… they obviously have no credit. We only have their word," he started, eyes flickering from the Elvish Lord to the four being watched over by the Elven Guards. Yet when his gaze trailed over to the other four who declared the others fake, the blue turned hard and icy clouded by a mist of mistrust.

"And… they're… they're _cool_!" Pippin shouted, Merry joining him by his side, both a bit fearful and unsure of what may befall them for making a stand.

"See? They trust us," Gwen declared proudly.

"And they make use of new slang words. You go! Woot!" Zoe cheered.

"It will do no harm for anyone. Whoever speaks the truth remains," Elrond announced, and Saraceli felt herself nudged forward.

Stumbling a bit in the process of reaching the center of the room, she coolly met the eyes of those now watching her. She gave those who obviously were on her side a small smile. There was no reason to worry—she had nothing to hide.

"Power Rising," Gandalf muttered, and his staff started to glow an eerie pale gold. Elrond had his eyes closed as he muttered in Elvish, chanting along with the Gray Pilgrim 'Power Rising'.

An orb of hazy marble white appeared before Saraceli, rising above her head for all to see. A moment of hovering ensued before an image flashed over it. Slowly, murmured words were emitted from the magical globe.

"_DUDE! I'm doing it!"_ Saraceli's voice was clear, and soon, a vision of the same girl speaking appeared, standing on a mound of snow in front of her dark red school. She wore layers of clothing to keep herself warm, and her hair was tied tightly at the nape of her neck. Bangs fell carelessly above her reddened cheeks and into her eyes as they did now. Behind the familiar girl stood a tall and wide building of bricks, and the inhabitants of Middle-Earth marveled at how odd it looked.

"…_Saraceli__, that's ice covered by snow… You aren't walking on snow, I'm sorry to inform you,"_ Robin's voice chimed in, a chuckle followed and she appeared beside Saraceli, now glaring at the shorter of the two. Robin looked… a bit taller and less Hobbit-ish. (Not that she was a Hobbit _now_, mind.) Her strawberry hair was tied up messily, a band keeping it from her eyes and covering her ears. Her eyes glimmered mischievously as she gained footing on some tougher snow, now standing taller than her pale friend. "_Boo yah! I'm more of an Elf than youu"_ she teased in a sing-song voice.

Elrond blinked over at Robin from the orb, and found her laughing. Saraceli had a small smile on her face, her mind reliving the moment. Turning back to the sphere, he started the loud chuckles and laughing soon sweeping through his hall.

"_Ow,"_ Robin muttered, now sprawled out in the snow, the powdery white fluff covering her waist as she fought to stand. Then, she rose, following her friend into what made those of Middle-Earth pause.

A car.

"… By the Valar," An Elf breathed, and many other noises of approval were made as they watched the memory fade…

Saraceli blinked, then yawned, stepping back. Elrond decided to let her go.

There was no answer as Robin was brought forth. She swallowed a bit, and her friends sent her encouragement with small gestures. With a sigh, she took in a gulp of air before a gust of wind was torn from her lungs.

"… _Die, Sauron, **die**!"_ Her voice came out sharp and loud, and at the mention of the evil name the whole hall went silent, Frodo paling and Gandalf's eyes widening. Soon, a thick blanket of animosity settled over those inhabiting the hall.

"_Dude, knock it off—oh God, I hate this… sooo not cool," _Saraceli's voice filtered through, and both she and Robin were soon seen huddled over… something. Their backs were hunched as they exchanged looks.

"_Grah… Feel my wrath-SHIT! EWEWEWEW! I touched his groin!" _Robin shrieked, and the tension in the room tightened further—almost suffocating.

Saraceli shifted nervously as the guards around them drew closer, alert and ready. She could not help herself; a smile was threatening to appear.

"…_Maybe we shouldn't have named it 'Sauron'."_ Saraceli decided backing her chair up a bit to recline as their professor stepped about the room inspecting their tables.

"…_Why?"_ Robin asked trying to wipe something off her hand.

"… _It's a girl."_

Silence from both the memory and hall.

"…_That would make sense…"_

The memory faded into a veil of light, and Robin was once again seen. Yet, now she was leaping up several stairs, running through a locker bank. The solitary colors made the hall the inhabitants of Middle Earth currently stood in seem like a festival.

"Saraceli_! We're at the tennis courts today! Are you ready?" _she called to her friend, and dropped her backpack to the floor as she watched her friend lean down and twist open a lock. A bench was pushed to the wall in their small quarters, but Saraceli managed to toss out their Physical Education change of clothes. Grinning, she started at the bottom of her own gray turtleneck.

"_You bet! Time for 'Samurai and Ninja Warrior Action'!"_ she declared and promptly pulled up her shirt over her head in one swift movement as Robin mimicked the disrobing motion by dropping her jeans.

Elrond coughed and Robin was drawn out of her memory before more could be seen. Zoe laughed outright and nudged Saraceli in her side.

"At least it was only your back for like… 3 seconds," she offered the freckled one who rolled her eyes.

"You're up," Gwen informed Zoe who stuck out her chin defiantly, flicked by strands of hair from her eyes and stepped forth.

Robin watched as her friend placed fists on her hips, cocking her head to the side.

"Give me your best shot—YIKES!" Her eyes rolled up, then lids dropped, her position in a relaxed state.

"…_The Age of Aquarius!_" Zoe was seen posing in a flash of bright lights, a group in a similar pose behind her. Their clothing was made up of artificial coloring which the inhabitants of Middle-Earth marveled at. The group of children scattered offstage, grinning and whooping as they wiped preparation from their brows. Bottles of water were tossed in various areas soon to be caught by eager hands.

"Zoe's acting," Saraceli informed Gwen, who nodded.

"Yea. That stage makeup isn't as worse as the one I wore." Gwen looked as the others gaped. "What?" she demanded, not realizing their shock that "kick-your-ass-Gwen" wore any type of makeup.

That quickly faded from view and soon Zoe was seen hovering over her desk, a computer before her as loud, campy music blared from the speakers. A grin lit her face as her fingers worked quickly at the keyboard.

"_My Master piece! Muahahaaaha! Say hello to the new season of Saved by the Bell as per me!"_

Her evil laughter soon faded out and the hall looked uneasily at her as she quietly stepped back, rubbing an eye.

"Gwen?" Elrond spoke gently, brows furrowed as he stole glances at the 'mock-other-worlders.'

"Hmppph," Gwen stepped forth, glaring at those who dared to stare or try to speak. The shape appeared above her as well as she, too, fell into a dream-like state.

"_Horatio says 'tis but our fantasy,  
And will not let belief take hold of him  
Touching this dreaded sight, twice seen of us:  
Therefore I have entreated him along  
With us to watch the minutes of this night…  
That if again this apparition come,  
He may approve our eyes and speak to it"_

Gwen stood alone on stage, wearing plain, regular "Earth" clothesas she motioned lightly with her hands, and her speech different than normal due to a crisp, short accent. Another, now, walked out, standing beside her, as bright lights shone one the two figures, casting exaggerated shadows down in the pit below and the curtains behind.

What shocked the group watching the memory was the fact Gwen had motioned the same now, and mumbled the excerpt from _Hamlet_ as she had done months ago.

Another flash of light passed over the globe as Gwen's foreign voice faded out, and turned into a dramatic, full on blast of song as she followed the lyrics of Evanescence. She was pounding the music from her chest, mouth wide as powerful words flowed magically and beautifully from her lungs.

"_Fallen angels at my feet…whispered voices in my ears… death before my eyes… lying next to me I fear…"_

The Elves, Men, and all other assembled folk shuddered at the haunting lyrics as Gwen worked at a compute as Zoe did minutes ago. Odd text was displayed on the screen, and when "preview" was selected from the menu, a website appeared, "Stained Shores."

Then, a "save" button was pressed and she pushed back on her chair, continuing the dreary song.

The bulb of magic faded from the room, and Gwen staggered back to her friends, rubbing her right eye with the palm of her hand.

Silence stretched across the room.

"I…" Elrond cleared his throat, starting to stand. He was red faced, out of confusion and fury. He settled his gaze on the intruders. "Out." His voice was a hiss. "NOW!" He boomed when the girls remained, then scattered, leaving the stolen items in their wake.

Gwen chuckled, Saraceli sighed, Robin's shoulders dropped with relief, and Zoe did a "fuck yea" dance.

"We owe you an apology," Elrond started, walking towards them, then stopped feet away, He swept back his robes as he bowed deeply, mimicked by the watching crowds.

The girls soon were swept into a hug, initiated by Merry and Pippin, and they all tumbled to the floor, thanks to the two Hobbits. Gwen cursed many a curse, but joined in the resonating laughter.

"I can't believe that happened." Robin was sitting on their bed, the other three on various perches. Saraceli rubbed an eye as she continued, "they didn't try to help. Sure they were sorry, but… only Legolas, Merry, Pippin…" She felt hot tears welling beneath her glassy eyes.

Zoe put an arm around her shoulders. "It's ok, we'll get them tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow," Gwen muse,d and Zoe chucked a pillow at her, receiving a tongue being stuck out at her as Gwen recovered. "But, really, they pissed me off!"

"They may have been overruled, despite their being in the Fellowship…" Saraceli offered, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Whatever. But tomorrow, it's payback!" Zoe ushered the three forward.

End of chappie! Need to edit, but there ya go, Meg. Happy? XD

**Preview: **What do the girls have in store for those who didn't defend them? And they decide in order to be in Middle Earth, they'd better learn a thing or two!


	6. Wow, this is long Confusion, much?

**Chapter 6 Author Ramblings…:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LOTR ;; Or the self-insertion idea… original characters, yes.

**About:**

Well… just a quick summary of the story and chapter. It's cliché since girls go to ME. They join the Fellowship. This time, they were chosen, and soon more details will be revealed concerning them and this whole dammed deal. And, of course, humor… lotsa humor. Some Romance ( LE GASP OF LE MARY SUE! Not a lot, mind…), some drama… good times, good times…

**Chapter Summary:**

The girls were cleared of all "charges." But how will their young relationships with the members of the fellowship endure such a hard trial? Oh, dearie me, there is a predicament…

…That, and they gotta get the hell outta there; it's chapter 6 all ready!

This is REALLY long. 13 pages.

The fellowship WILL be gone after the next chapter, I swear.

**Credit:**

Meghan, as always. And Alethea… and Amada ((They'll be coming later…)) And Jen! Can't forget her… And Melissa…

**Reviewers:**

Thanks for even bothering to comment; I know I forget sometimes, so it mean s lot when people remember to ; Flamers, I don't care if you want to waste your time; especially if you keep reading until this chapter just to prove a point XD

3 Constructive criticism, and dun' mind questions about el plot and whatnot

**Madd Hatter:** Thanks so much Will keep trying; sorry for the wait!

**shike:** I wuv you and you know it, you Cananananadian. XD 3

**WnF:** 3 Hooray! Another chappie what you've wanted for a while now XD

**Squeee: **Teehee, I love your name. Ah, yes, gotta lurve those relationships as per Mary Sues XDD Well, see what you think with this new chappie…

**Editing:**

_FROM 1/11/2011 the **NAME CHANGES** are in effect :) See chapter one for reference.  
_

**Chapter 6:**

"**Die, Elfie-prince, die!"**

"What's going on?" Robin kicked up the remnants of the sticky splatter of cream from a bowl that Zoe grasped in her hands.

The other girl grinned, sucking on her finger. "Revenge." Her statement was simple, and she grinned, tossing more of the white substance about the armory.

"Guys, they'll be super pissed!" Robin warned, immediately staring in horror at the Fellowship's and the various weapons held dearly by many of the Elvish and Dwarven folk were molding to each other and their stands.

"Can't be helped," Saraceli muttered, adjusting a light blue vest to her form. She had just walked in behind her, hair still wet though held in a low tie. Her glasses shined as she swung to face her friend. "I was attacked by a flying mass of sugar when I entered. Gwen seems to have eaten some…"

The said Gwen walked in ((A/N:3 Sounds funny…)), the white sugar painted in streaks on her hair, shirt and face. It sparkled as the crystals dried to cling to her skin. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her general appearance was well… a sticky situation. ((A/N: South Park thing…))

"SUUUGGGAAARRR!" she squealed, very un-Gwen-like, and started throwing more around, only to lick it off of the walls, and nearly got Zoe, who had to kick at her to keep the psycho girl at bay.

"Guys, come on! We only have, like, a week left here; the guys'll hate us!" Robin sighed, and licked some of the sugar off, then stopped, eyes widening. "This is…"

"Oh, dear, God," Saraceli stepped to the side as Robin threw herself at Legolas' bow, nearly chewing on it to try and get more of the sweetness out of it.

"NAHAHAAH! I NO LONGER CARE! PH34R MEEEEE! Fear…"

A chorus of gasps was heard from the entrance of the storehouse. Saraceli put some of the sugar to her own lips, smiling at the men.

"…payback and its bitchiness."

**_-"See? We all have an inner poet."- _**

"Oy, we have to _learn?_" Zoe blinked up at Elrond, then to the lean, angular and serious faced man beside him. She tugged at the collar of her sweeping neckline that was gold laced through the red silk of her shirt. She then nudged Robin, and realized she was grinning ear-to-ear.

"Ooooo, oooo, I know a lot! Like, like," she trailed off, the other-worldly girls watching her. "Like the ring, originally found by Bilbo, had passed to Gollum after he had a fishing accident and ended up murdering his friend. His name was S-"

Gwen slapped her palm over the red-head's mouth, and said red-head blushed furiously after realizing what she had done.

"What was that?" Elrond demanded, rising from his desk to stare at the now shrinking girls. The man behind him showed some emotion, finally, when he raised his brows a fraction of a centimeter. ((Oh, yes, I'm sure you all know who he is now…))

"Um," Zoe blinked at him, brown eyes owlish. She glanced at Saraceli, who shrugged.

"We should tell him-" she started, then was cut off by her friend.

"That we can _see the futureoo"_ Zoe changed the pitch in her voice to add effect as she twiddled her fingers and moved from one foot to the other.

The was a moment of silence, and Gwen muttered "Dear gods."

"There's a tale about this in our world. Theory: Tolkien had dreams of here and thought his imagination was just that: his imagination; two, he actually lived here since time occurs all at once like a pool rather than a linear set of events and was able to travel back to his time and make memoirs, and there are others I am not that good at describing.

"Interesting. We are folklore there. I wish to be taught more about this," the quiet, lithe man finally spoke. His slate blue eyes were boring into Saraceli, as if trying to extract the information by looking at her so intensely and willing it.

"Ehm, that may not be the best idea. The whole, the fact we're here is probably a mistake, begging your pardon, Lord Elrond, I know there's the whole 'prophecy' about the Power Rising within us and whatnot, but we still have some doubts," she looked at the thoughtful looking, but ageless man.

"Which you are allowed to have," he assented.

"But we'd be changing things that probably shouldn't be tampered with. Whatever may happen could turn the universe into, like, a whirlwind of Hell."

"Poetic," Gwen muttered to Saraceli, who shrugged once more.

"It's my job as an aspiring writer," she answered, then looked back to the two Elves and Wizard. Aragorn, who was not in Saraceli's line of view, spoke suddenly.

"Well, then, you act as if you _do_ tell us, ill waves will start to swell only to envelope our world. Tell me at least this: we have hope?" The man spoke quietly, leaning forward on his knees. Saraceli paused, poking her nose thoughtfully.

"Well," she snapped her fingers. "Think of it like this: When you're underwater, it's so beautiful, or horrific. You can take a moment to close your eyes, then reopen them, only to see flecks of life, no mater how much wash sweeps you up. The salt may sting, but it lets you know you can feel; the sand bites into the soft flesh of your eyes, but you can squint, or even see darkness behind your lids; your ears are pummeled by the insistent force of the rush of water, but you can hear it, either numb or painfully humming as you're swallowed." She paused. "And light can shine through the penetrable force that is the strong, overwhelming, but breakable water."

"_Fides_," Robin uttered. Elrond looked at her. Zoe answered, though.

"Faith." She then nudged Saraceli. "You talk a lot."

"I know." She then swayed a bit, hands moving in a pattern. Zoe followed.

"_'Cause ya gotta have faith."_ They both chorused, and Gwen snickered while Robin rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Saraceli and Zoe had to do the "faith-tha" sound that only they thought they could pick up on during the song.

"Saraceli, you get to be all abstract, but I speak some cool Latin-"

"Making your speech only a quarter of the effect that it could have had," Gwen chimed in.

"—And you break into song."

"Blame those tight jeans and sexy songs George Michael always seems to have an arsenal of," Saraceli replied. She fell back into the line she made with her friends, and Elrond, spoke once more, chuckling softly.

"The speech had its point though. Well made, and we will pressure you no further." Robin started up again.

"I only know the past stuff, though. No real future stuff," she glanced at the others before continuing. "And I speak for us all when I say we just have a fuzzy idea lurking around our thoughts."

"See? We all have an inner poet."

The others gave a bemused look to Saraceli, who was staring at the ceiling while she uttered the words.

"Well," Elrond looked at the man at his arm. "Erestor will be teaching you history and cultures of Middle Earth. You will work out a schedule with him as well as with Glorfindel."

"Erestor?" Gwen stared at the man who probably wouldn't find her "stabbity" jokes funny. "And Glorfindel? Balrog slayer? Mr. I'm scary and can glare anyone into submission?"

"Mr. Extremely Attractive, I want to jump his bones?" Zoe pressed, and a cough was heard from the doorway.

Glorfindel's ears were as red as the crimson tunic he wore.

"He will be training you further in the arts of fighting, particularly groups since we feel having extra teachers for fighting will not only help the Hobbits, but help your progression as well." Elrond chose to ignore Zoe's last comment as he started to light candles around his desk as night started to fall.

Erestor pushed himself fro leaning against the bookcase. He looked at each of the girls in turn as he said their names.

"We will start in groups. Arrive at my quarters one hour after sunrise." That said, he gave the more familiar men gentle good-nights before heading off himself. Glorfindel watched him leave with a grin.

"He's meeting with Faelwen," he explained to Aragorn, who sighed with a small smile of his own.

"Oooh, who's that?" Zoe asked, obviously realizing that the seemingly prudish man was going to knock boots tonight.

"None of your business, lass," Gandalf pointed out with a sigh. "Go on, now, head wants you at his rooms bright and early. Thank you for your time."

They bid him goodnight, but Elrond stopped Robin on their way out.

"The preparations for the feast are all ready." Robin blinked blankly at him. He held onto her arm, and tightened his grip briefly before letting her go.

"…OH!" She finally exclaimed, and winked at him. "Right, right…"

"What was that?" Gwen prodded, both literally and in question. Meg gave her the look she gave Elrond only moments before.

"What?"

**_-"So… a honey bee, a white-faced maiden, a flower, and a…. Princess…"-_**

"You're late," Erestor turned from his various books, sleek black hair falling into his dark face. Odd, seeing as he was inside most of the time. The four girls were huffing… Well, Gwen and Saraceli were. Zoe and Robin barely had their eyes open. They grumbled their apologies as they climbed into the seats set up for them, all facing a long wood desk.

"Well, now that we've wasted time," Saraceli winced at that, rubbing her nose as Gwen glared almost fiery amber eyes at the two more sleepy girls who started to nod off. "We should skip any means of introduction, and go straight to work. Open your respected dictionaries and look up the meaning of your name, then find the translation in Elvish." Satisfied, he started back into a second room; one that was more open and bright, with piles of books and parchments being lightly moved by the passing winds. He seemed stiff around them, but visibly relaxed his shoulders under his shifting sapphire robes as he stooped to pull a wooden crate filled with what seemed to be maps from under a desk. "Do you need anything, mortal?" he asked suddenly, not looking up from his work.

Saraceli jumped in her seat, receiving a playfully, though drowsy grin from Zoe, no recognition from Robin, and a smirk from Gwen.

"I-"

"Yes?" he asked, now watching her as more wisps of loose hair fell into his shadowed face. The human paused, then spoke.

"Ehm… no. Truth be told, you reminded me of someone." She trailed off, then looked back at her book, face clear save for her ears which were bright red. Erestor acted as if he didn't see her total discomfort.

"That is not the lesson. If you finish before the others, or there is time to spare, then you may tell me all you like about who I remind you of. Until then, do as you're told." The short answer made Saraceli stop dead, eyes widening.

Gwen's fist clenched and Robin started to stir as Zoe opened her mouth.

"Sh, it's nothing. Leave it be," Saraceli urged, and Gwen slammed her book back onto the table before reading it. Zoe bit her tongue, which kept her from doing her assigned work, and Robin rubbed her jade eyes.

"Nimthîriel," Gwen nearly shouted before smashed her book closed.

"That took little time," Erestor noted softly. The more awake girls were so surprised by his tone, they practically fell off their chairs as they turned to face him, only to find he was poring over one of the scrolls he had tucked under a long arm.

"I've used it before," Gwen muttered, picking at the wood of the table with her dagger. Saraceli smiled at the action, softly before trying to speak.

"Nieriel," Zoe sputtered as she nursed her throbbing tongue with water.

"Niphredil," Robin whispered, then yawned. Erestor paused, eyes only making the effort to acknowledge her.

"That is not-"

"I've been called that before, so I'm keeping it." Before Erestor could protest, she was slumped over her chair, snoring lightly.

"Aranel," Saraceli finally said, scribbling onto her pages she had asked Elrond for earlier that morning while she and Gwen were preparing for class, not knowing their friends were still asleep.

"So," he stood fully and walked towards them, almost dancing as he wound his way back to his desk, eyes still moving as they followed trails and legends on the golden pages his arms were clasping. "A honey bee," Zoe rolled her eyes and drained more water from her flask, "a white-faced maiden," Gwen growled and stuck her blade inches into the underside of the thick table, "a flower," no response, "and a… Princess." Saraceli grimaced, using her layered bangs and tendrils as a shield.

"Now, we will go through what our schedules will be. First, Nimthîriel, you will come an hour after sunrise up until two days before your departure," Gwen growled once more. The Elf finally put down his maps and let them spill over his desk. Saraceli moved her notes that she managed to collect. "Then, I will see Aranel," Saraceli nodded mutely. "Then," he leaned in close to Zoe, and briefly touched her cheek, pressing on it, then pulling back while the girl squealed angrily. "Nieriel. Finally, Niphredil will study with me. Any questions?"

"Yea, why the hell did you fucking touch me?" Zoe snapped, then stopped. Her tongue no longer hurt and her slight slur she got from the injury was gone.

"For that reason. By stopping the flow of blood from one vein, I caused enough numbness to allow the blood to rush to that area and heal it before a new supply came, furthering the pain. All I wanted to do was hear your crude speech before sending you off to train."

Zoe glared at him and gave him the finger before storming out. Robin followed sleepishly as Saraceli gathered her things. Gwen waited with her, glaring at the Elf all the while.

"Who do I remind you of?" The question was almost gently, and Saraceli poked up from her balancing act of papers and ink bottles. Erestor was standing once again, sliding the maps into a drawer nearby. His eyes were on her, though, and she shrugged.

"Just an old friend," she bowed briefly. "Good day." She started to turn with Gwen at her side.

"Your lessons will be an hour at a time. Be sure to tell your… friends."

Saraceli nodded before walking out with Gwen, who was swinging her dagger at Erestor's head, imagining it was actually hitting him.

**_-"Oooh, will we be facing off against each other? Not knowing who to trust, who should we pick off? Like BATTLE ROYALE!" -_**

Everyone was awake when Glorfindel greeted them brightly. He was almost Erestor's opposite, but didn't contrast in their dark skin. His grin made even Gwen smile as she was introduced to him.

"Now, you all have had some training? Good," he nodded to himself as the girls answered 'yes.' "We will be drilling you now, in group versus group action."

Zoe snickered at his wording.

Glorfindel continued, "But we will pair off in groups of four, letting the Hobbits stay together as well as the girls, before mixing you all up. You will be facing-"

"Oooh, will we be facing off against eachother? Not knowing who to trust, who should we pick off? Like _BATTLE ROYALE!"_ Gwen laughed maniacally, her white traning uniform moving violently with the wind as the others looked on, mouths open.

"Freak." Saraceli rolled her eyes and motioned for the Balrog-slayer to continue.

"…Right then. Actually you will be facing either all, of a few of the following…" He motioned to himself, and Zoe's grin broadened. Then, he pointed to Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, Elladan, and finally, Elrohir.

The girls groaned, save for Gwen whose mouth was practically watering at the opportunity. She unsheathed her sword, and drew out a dagger. Licking her lips, she kissed the hilt of both weapons before getting into a stance her body came to love.

"All rightie, girls, who's up?"

Saraceli was sweating, grunting as she did one last sit-up, only to lie flat on her back, and then shaped herself into an arch, breathing deeply so her stomach still rose and fell. Her eyes were closed as she lowered herself, slowly, to the dewy grass. She rolled onto a knee and pushed herself forward, forcing herself to do ten push-ups.

On her sixth, she saw a pair of boots come into view, followed by four large, hairy pairs of feet. She ignored them, forcing herself to breathe evenly before falling onto the back of her calves, taking her time to get on her two bare feet.

"Hi," she huffed, wiping drops of sweat off of her forehead and lip. She squinted at the Hobbits, then Aragorn. He smiled, and drew out a handkerchief which he wiped Saraceli's cheek with.

"Good morning." He looked down at the four shorter beings. "We have some news."

Saraceli's stomach fell through her body… Okay, that was a gross description; that's what it _felt _like. Y'know, when you're nervous you "swallow your heart" and crap like that… Ahem, anyways…

Were they to be subjected to another inquisition?

"The time is nearly here. We will be leaving in three days' time," Frodo explained marveling at her sweat in the cold weather. Sam nodded furiously beside her.

"Now while you forced us to have a small birthday celebration"—the Hobbits had been heartbroken when Saraceli refused to eat all of the food they piled on her birthday dinner, mainly meat, and since she was a vegetarian…-"and although we did get some fun activities in"—Hobbits make up the CRAZIEST word games—"we must make this Holiday Celebration huge!"

"Therefore," Meriadoc picked up dramatically, arm folded over his chest while the other rested over it to allow his finger to prod his chin thoughtfully, "you and your friends can no longer help."

"Hu-?"

"WHAT!" Zoe's shriek came from across the training field. Saraceli sighed, and rolled backwards, landed on her knee before she straightened again. Aragorn took a hold of her wooden staff—her favored weapon—and her wrist blades. She mouthed a thanks, and stepped up to her friends.

"Calm down, there…"

"NO! NOOOO! This was so much fucking FUN! No way in _hell_ I'm stopping!" The girl was stomping around in loose boots that had a crimson elvish dress sweeping over the tops. Her hair was held back by one of her old white headbands, but it did little for she kept swiveling around at breakneck speeds to glare at the sky, yell at the wall, and kick at the ground.

Gwen and Meg came over, both dressed in more comfortable clothes for training, though they probably just wanted to be comfortable. Saraceli sniffed, nudging her nose with a fist as sweat rolled over the tip. She needed a bath soon to be just as comfortable as the other girls. Her Canadian friend poked her arm as Robin tried desperately to not blush and stammer as Frodo spoke with Zoe. Well, more like just gawked and tried to place in a few calming words that she cut off with: "BE QUIET, SHORTIE!"

"'Ey, what's been up with you and Legolas? He like… hates you now. And he ignores us more than he used to. He was okay after the inquisition…" The brown haired girl stared at the paler one, who visibly turned a crimson shade in half of a second. It was true though. Legolas was okay and stuff when Aragorn was around and he never really took initiative to hang with them… but now, he was acting like a dick.

"I dunno… I was studying his family line when Elrond let us loose in his library. He found me and just saw, like, one word, glared at me and started to walk out." Saraceli bit the cuff of her shirt. "I tried to talk to him, but he said it was nothing. I'm 'just a human and I understood nothing about Elven affairs.' That was… what, a week ago? Now he just resorts to 'small' talk."

Gwen raised a brow as Saraceli chewed on her sleeve. "Such as…?"

" 'Excuse me.' 'I'll go get Lord Aragorn to help you with your sword-work.' 'Right. I'm sure it's true.' 'Good day.'" Saraceli blanched and spit out a leaf that was embedded in the fabric. "This fucking sucks. First, Boromir is all pissy, then the Prince who I thought was all cool and wise like…" She resumed chewing.

"What happened?" The King-to-be was at their side, ignoring the shrieks from Merry and Pippin as they tried to escape Zoe's swinging bag. His blue eyes were watching them intently as if using a mental lie-detector.

"Nothing. Pissy Elves." Gwen sighed, tugging her trainer's (or "sensei" as she called him) arm. "Go bring out the whole Fellowship. And ask for food, please."

He blinked curiously at her, then to Saraceli. When the girl smiled brightly over her devouring of her shirt, he ducked away and under an arch that led to the kitchens. Gwen looked back to her friend.

"What were you reading specifically?"

"Nothing! That's the problem! I just… I didn't even want to tell you. How did you make me! Dammit, first Erestor, now…" she demanded, dropping the wet sleeve from her lips. Gwen grinned.

"Your mind is sluggish when you have a cold. 'Ey what happened with Erestor anyways? Agh, hold on," She smiled at her before plowing into the frantic girl that was Zoe who had Merry in a headlock.

"Damn you…" Saraceli muttered, and yawned, staring owlishly when the other four men approached. Gimli nodded gruffly with a word of bright greeting, receiving an indifferent glance from Legolas, who refused to look at Saraceli. She waved to them all, saying each of their name in turn, with little reply from Legolas who was 'looking busy' with his bow.

"Uh-oh," Meg muttered. "Leggoman, you're acting busy. Get your lithe butt over here!" she demanded, brandishing her small bow. The Prince didn't respond, though Frodo turned a light pink. "LEGGOMAN!" She bellowed, stomping her foot before she heard a light cough. Legolas looked up, though moved only his eyes as he leaned over his bow. She turned to Gwen who was pointing to Frodo. Meg paused, mouth agape and blushing.

Oh. Crap.

"Er… Prince Legolas…" she cleared her throat, and swept her arms out in a mock courtesy, "…I would greatly appreciate if you aided me in what is left of my two days of practice."

There was a shuffle, then the said prince was at her arm, holding out her quiver and pointing directly out towards one of the farthest targets. "Try an initial fire, and then I will help you." His smile was light, and Meg grinned back, not noticing Frodo was making his way to Bilbo who was talking up a storm with a group of Elves upon one of Rivendel's many bridges. Sam followed his master, while Merry and Pippin stayed behind blinking up at Zoe.

"Will you verse us since the lords are busy?" Merry asked, and Zoe looked at the wooden sword she had grasped and tried to hit the two smaller men with. She shrugged and nonchalantly threw it over her left, white clad shoulder. "Meh, I'm better with an axe and shield. Ask Gwen when she's done." She glanced at the Dwarf who had started choking on his pipeweed.

"Lass, you may be good, but you still need to take this day to train!" he gasped. "Start those drills." Zoe answered with an eye roll and began swinging her axe in arcs—first vertically, with patterns of a cross before returning to a quicker, easier vertical path. She missed Glorfindel who had let them have the day to the fellowship.

Gwen was sparring against Aragorn and Boromir, actually managing to be quicker than the two bulkier men. When their swing would fall, Gwen would take the time to roll under their outstretched arm to find herself blocking an attack from the other man. She held a sword in each hand, though one was shorter than the other. Occasionally she would sheath the smaller weapon, using both hands to ass force into the longer blade. She was disarmed a few rounds, and left only with her sheath which she used to block, and strike weakly in order to re-equip her weapons.

At one point, she dove over Boromir's shoulder when he lunged at her, tucking her body into a tight ball as she rolled off to the side to retrieve her leaf-shaped shortsword. She was able to then reach over her shoulder to press the blade against the Gondorian's neck.

"Muahahaha," she breathed, only to have Aragorn's sword against her chest.

"Muahahaha," he mocked with a teasing smile as she fumed at him, growling and making lethal threats.

Saraceli picked through a wooden basket filled with bread that Aragorn managed to get from the bakery. Since she was nervous, she started swaying slightly, hips moving lightly as she watched the others. Swallowing her bread, she swung her legs in a rhythm, making her way to where she rested her wooden staff. She began regular swiped, almost like Zoe, but soon started a dance that consisted of several twirls where the staff would rest on her calf as she landed on her hands, resulting in her then pushed herself up and swiftly onto on foot upon which she would then kick it in the air to catch it.

Now, it was all about keeping balance. It ended when she tried a few more slams to the ground, the rod painfully digging into her ribcage when she allowed her weariness to get the better of her.

Zoe laughed, hard, receiving a "look at me now, lass!" from the dwarf who stood opposite her. He had only a shield, but she held a blunt, weighted, wood tool that was made to feel like an axe.

"Strike harder and move more sure-footed; you're leaving too much time between the swing and retreat, or swing and second hit with your dagger!" Gimli barked, rolling his eyes when Zoe started whining he was being an ass.

Zoe was proud of herself, though. She managed to throw the Dwarf off balance many-a-time. He had perspiration sparkling on his brow, much like Zoe, but she was damned happy to be _that_ strong.

"Saraceli," the voice made said girl stop short, bowing to the man who called her. "No need to be so polite," Elrond's eyes were glittering with mirth. Erestor stood behind him, and inclined his head in her direction, a light smile on his face. Legolas paused when he saw the Elves approach and his eyes narrowed. Erestor met his gaze evenly.

"Hallo," she greeted, fixing her ponytail. "How can I be of any help?" she asked brightly.

"I know you missed two lessons of mine," Erestor watched her, but there was a twinkle of mischief in his usually emotionless eyes, "so I was hoping you'd bathe quickly and join me in my study for a bit before lunch?"

Saraceli nodded and started towards the baths. "I'll meet ya there!" she called with a wave. Erestor shook his head, though a rare smile was present as he walked back from where he came from. Elrond turned to Zoe.

"Did you use the time well while at the market?" he asked. Zoe nodded in response.

The night before, the fellowship had gone to a market to pick up what they needed, while Zoe hunted for gifts, only way to obvious in doing so since she asked everyone what they wanted before picking the item up. Robin had been more secretive, but bought nothing. She grinned at Gwen who saluted her when someone did ask if they were buying gifts.

"You'll see," was Gwen's cryptic answer.

Now, they were huddled around the lord who announced that they were to not worry about their nightly attire for the next evening and the minor feast for tonight. He held up their hands when Robin and the girls started, but the men looked understanding.

"Yes, we were measured by the new apprentice and the tailor the day before yesterday," Boromir answered, remembering how odd the one Elf had been, so shy and quiet, always ducking under a cloak or going behind him.

"And we were yesterday…" Zoe had been making suggestions about their dresses, and since Saraceli was studying, she made suggestions about her dress, too. The apprentice had nodded with what sounded like a giggle, but quickly left after writing everything down.

"Well, you should keep practicing. I shall see you tonight." With that, the lord exited. Robin went back to Legolas who was smiling, all ready finding a new target for her. Frodo looked dejected, but mustered his courage as he dragged Sam to sit with him closer to the red-head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Zoe screamed when she entered her room, eyes bulging at the sight that awaited herself and her friends after a well-earned bath.

MUAHAHA! Suspense XD

Am tired. Eh, if it's not too much to ask, should I do flashbacks in the next chapter, like, what their lessons were like or the odd, new pleasantries between Saraceli and Erestor? May be leaning towards Mary-Sue, but no real sexahness is there, just a smidge of angsty romance.

Not a lot. I prefer the funness of the Legolas-Meg-Frodo triangle!

XD Let me know what you think! Thanks for waiting and reading!

-Sarina


End file.
